


Сумасшедший пирог Пожарника Дерека [Чизбургер, Детка]

by agewa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Misuse of Fire Alarms, Negative Zero Knowledge of Pie, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Он не может меня винить за тот факт, что я живу в здании, битком набитом людьми, объединенными желанием пялиться на горячих пожарников как можно чаще.<br/>Громкий смех Лоры раздается в пустом ресторане.<br/>- Горячие пожарники кого хочешь сведут с ума, - соглашается она, кивая на имя своего брата в меню. – Дерек не разрешает мне встречаться с его ребятами, но наслаждаться видом он мне помешать не может.<br/>- Шли всех ко мне, - предлагает Стайлз, наконец набирая целую вилку пирога. – Оказывается, я настолько некомпетентен, что мне нужна постоянная нянька – и это обойдется дешевле, чем высылать пожарную машину каждый раз, когда я захожу на кухню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумасшедший пирог Пожарника Дерека [Чизбургер, Детка]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752428) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Начинается все с того, что Стайлз идет за чизбургером.  
  
Его сосед Скотт, выросший в Астории и чуточку более городской парень, рекомендует это местечко, когда Стайлз просыпается с адского похмелья, мечтая о панацее от всех хворей: жирном-прежирном бургере. Забегаловка совершенно крошечная, и оказывается, что за три недели в городе Стайлз уже не единожды проходил мимо. Он и в окно ни разу не заглядывал, но зато теперь ясно, откуда доносился поистине райский запах (он знал, что не из «Пяти Парней». Знал.)  
  
\- Доброе… утро?  
  
Дверь открыта – спертый воздух сентябрьского утра еще достаточно жарок, чтобы бороться с ним сквозняками, и Стайлза встречает дружелюбный, но несомненно укоризненный голос.  
  
\- Йо. - Кивает он, потому что быть с похмелья и в вертикальном положении до полудня для него достаточно ново, что говорить он может только односложно. – Открыто?  
  
\- Теоретически, - отвечает девушка, - уже десять минут как.  
  
Стайлз отрывает глаза от стен, расписанных внушительным граффити с видом Манхэттена, и  _вау_.  
  
Вот это ему нравится в Нью-Йорке больше всего. Люди здесь просто… таких девчонок в Бикон Хиллз днем с огнем не сыщешь. Она прекрасна – для начала. Ну, как модель или кинозвезда, типичная девушка подростковой мечты, но кроме этого в ней чувствуется внутренний стержень, который Стайлз про себя уже начал звать Нью-Йоркским Доспехом. В настолько-темных-что-почти-черных волосах горят красные пряди, губы накрашены в тон, а глаза густо подведены. Поверх рабочей футболки на ней надет широкий воротник, криво свисающий с плеч, и Стайлз готов все свои деньги поставить, что если она выйдет из-за стойки, то будет щеголять убийственными армейскими ботами.  
  
Божечки, как же он любит этот город.  
  
\- Тебе, похоже, не помешал бы бургер, - наконец, решительно выдает она. Будто изучила его и решила, что он достоин истекающего жиром чуда этим ранним (еще нет и полудня) утром. Хотя, скорее дело в том, что никого кроме Стайлза здесь нет, и обслуживать его будет веселее, чем полировать уже чистую стойку. Ну и ладно.  
  
\- Чизбургер, бекон, картошка фри, - молит он, пристраивая зад на барном стуле и упираясь локтями в стойку. – Дай мне жирную вкусняшку.  
  
Она смеется, набивая на старенькой кассе заказ и отрывая медленно-печатающийся чек.  
  
\- Дай угадаю, - все еще смеясь, говорит она. – Первокурсник в Университете Нью-Йорка, достаточно беззаботно проскочил через старшую школу в маленьком городке, много не пил, и новизна большого города постепенно превращается в суровую реальность ранних занятий и суровых похмелий.  
  
\- Мы раньше не встречались? – Стайлз слабо улыбается. – Вырос в Калифорнии… последний год я ходил по вечеринкам, но мой отец шериф, так что приходилось не пить так, чтобы было заметно.  
  
\- Калифорния, - присвистывает она, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу спиной и включая гриль. Спереди на ее черной футболке жирным бело-красным написано  _Я ♥ Чизбургер, Детка_ , но надпись на спине утверждает, что _Не Нужно Пять Парней, Чтобы Сделать Чизбургер, Детка_. Стайлз прячет смешок в кулаке… он, может, в городе не так давно, но свежая, яркая витрина «Пяти Парней» через дорогу обосновалась там от силы пару месяцев назад.  
  
\- Из какой части?  
  
Стайлз слегка трясет головой, возвращая свои проспиртованные мозги с извилистой дорожки размышлений о противоборстве традиций и сетевого консюмеризма, и медленно моргает, наблюдая, как она окунает ребристые палочки картошки во фритюрницу.  
  
\- Калифорнии? – Он пожимает плечами. – Бикон Хиллз. Захолустье в Северной Ка…  
  
\- Полегче, я сама из Бикон Хиллз.  
  
\- Не может быть, - Стайлз неосмотрительно резво трясет головой, морщась от боли. Стакан воды шлепается на стойку в паре дюймов от его локтя, будто манна небесная. – Господи Иисусе, - выдыхает он, обхватывая плотную черную трубочку зубами и всасывая полстакана за раз, - это прекрасно. Но, серьезно – не может быть. Ты просто… воплощение Нью-Йорка, поверить не могу, что ты не отсюда.  
  
\- Милый, - смеется она, - здесь все не отсюда. Все из захолустья, только никто не признается. – Она широко улыбается, протягивая ему руку в россыпи серебряных колец, с кучей браслетов на запястье и темно-фиолетовыми ногтями. – Лора Хейл.  
  
Нет, правда, не может быть. Стайлз знает Хейлов. Мистер Хейл адвокат, работал с его отцом над несколькими делами пару раз, а Натали Хейл училась с ним на одной параллели.  
  
\- Ты не можешь быть сестрой Натали, - говорит он, и Лора снова смеется.  
  
\- Делаю вид, что нет, - соглашается она. Стайлз ее не винит: Натали тихая и закрытая, почти всю старшую школу пряталась за книжками и копной темных волос. Над ней бы издевались – популярные девчонки смеялись бы над ее неизменными простыми джинсами и непритязательными свитерами, не будь она настолько незаметной.  
  
\- Ну-ка. - Лора снова к нему спиной, ловко переворачивая шкворчащий шмат фарша. – Сын шерифа. - Она поворачивается, обвиняюще тыча в него лопаточкой. – Стилински.  
  
\- Стайлз, - немного картинно указывает он на себя. От воды похмелье отступает, а дивные запахи обнадеживающе заводят сознание. – Знаешь отца?  
  
\- Мать про тебя рассказывала. - Лора качает головой, возвращаясь к бургеру. – Позвонила пару недель назад, сообщила, что Бикон Хиллз шлет еще одного агнца на заклание большому страшному Восточному побережью, и попросила присмотреть за тобой. Она, наверное, думает, что Нью-Йорк размерами как Бикон Хиллз, и все тут друг друга знают.  
  
\- Справедливости ради, - отмечает Стайлз, - из всех десятков тысяч бургерных на Манхэттене я выбрал эту и наткнулся на тебя.  
  
\- Ох, - стонет Лора. – Только моей матери не рассказывай. А то она примется всех потеряшек слать ко мне, а в квартире едва поместятся двое.  
  
Какая-то реакция на это заявление, наверное, отображается у Стайлза на лице, потому что Лора закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Расслабься, нежная ты фиалка. Братец последовал моему примеру пару лет назад. Заселился в гостевую комнату «на пару недель, пока не найдется подходящая квартира». Похоже, квартиру в Нью-Йорке быстрее, чем за пять лет не найдешь, потому что он так и не съехал.  
  
Если подумать, что-то такое он припоминает. Хейлы – заметное семейство. Не только в том смысле, что родители заняты в куче городских комитетов и организаций, но и в том, что у них пять детей, а также периодически появляются тетушки, дядюшки, кузены и кто только не.  
  
Придумывать подходящий ответ не приходится, потому что перед ним возникают две красные корзинки: одна битком набита свежей, только-из-фритюрницы картошкой, а в другой примостился самый прекрасный бургер, который Стайлз только видел. Он не тратит время, просто хватает его и вонзает зубы, не скрывая протяжного жадного стона, вырывающегося из горла, когда по языку растекается божественный вкус.  
  
\- Господь всемогущий, - мычит он, не выпуская бургер изо рта. – Кажется, я причастился к новой религии.  
  
\- Только подумай, - ухмыляется Лора, цапая палочку картошки из его корзинки, - будешь приходить сюда каждое воскресенье и возносить хвалу Святому Гамбургеру. Я тогда буду священником?  
  
\- Можешь быть Папой, если хочешь, - обещает Стайлз, откусывая еще.  
  
\- А что, шляпы мне идут, - тянет Лора.  
  
Она все же оставляет его наедине с бургером, чтобы покопошиться возле фритюрницы и вытереть жир с гриля. Он молча предлагает ей картошку каждый раз, когда она проходит мимо, но все его существо занято тем, как под пальцами мнется мягкая, чуть хрустящая булка. К тому времени, как ему пора спешить на занятие в 12:15, он свеж как пучок ромашек.  
  
Лора провожает его еще одним стаканом воды на-всякий-случай и требованием скоро вернуться.  
  
Как будто Стайлз откажется от возможности съесть лучший бургер, что он когда-либо пробовал.  
  
***  
  
\- Эм. Ребята?  
  
Вообще, Стайлз раньше уже делал попкорн. Черт, да Стайлз делал попкорн  _в этой самой микроволновке_. И не один пакет он сжег. Он прекрасно знаком с едким запахом жженой бумаги и кукурузы, с горечью не только пропажи золотистой вкусноты, но и необходимости жить со смрадным напоминанием об этом еще часов сорок восемь.  
  
Стайлз никогда,  _никогда_ не видел, чтобы от горелого попкорна сработал детектор дыма. Или пожарная сигнализация.  
  
\- Серьезно, Стилински? Это же попкорн, - раздраженно ноет Джексон, перелезая через спинку дивана и вплывая в кухню с такой претензией, будто он может чем-то помочь.  
  
\- Вот почему кнопка «попкорн» должна была сработать, - резко отвечает Стайлз. Из-за спины появляется Скотт, заглядывая Стайлзу через плечо в задымленные глубины микроволновки.  
  
\- Чувак, что мне делать? – Стайлз широко машет рукой в сторону почерневшего пакета, все еще лежащего на круглой стеклянной подставке. Истошный визг пожарной сирены начинает выкуривать народ из комнат. Только стукнула полночь, достаточно рано, чтобы массы не выражали негодование, но парочку неприязненных взглядов Стайлз себе зарабатывает. (Он решает их игнорировать).  
  
\- Оставь все на месте, - отвечает Джексон, хватая Стайлза за плечо и разворачивая его. – Давай, двигаем отсюда, пока не все еще догадались, что ты идиот.  
  
\- Я тронут, Джексон, до глубины души, - мурлыкает Стайлз, трепеща ресницами так, что Джексон моментально ослабляет хватку. – Так мило, что ты заботишься о моей неокрепшей репутации.  
  
\- Ему наплевать, - предполагает Скотт, приобнимая Стайлза за плечи и ведя его к лестнице, прочь от Джексона и его соседа Денни. – Он просто боится, что подумают на него.  
  
\- Или кто-то заметит, что я общаюсь с вами, - бурчит Джексон.  
  
С начала семестра было уже две учебных тревоги, и они знают, что лифты в такие моменты отключают. Они были в гостиной у Джексона и Денни на двенадцатом этаже, и хотя вниз идти намного легче, все двенадцать пролетов Джексон швыряет в Стайлза колкостями.  
  
\- Я бы подумал, - фыркает Стайлз, рукой придерживая тяжелую дверь пожарного выхода до того как она закроется за идущей впереди девушкой, - что самопровозглашенная звезда лакросса и капитан супер-пловцов, а также бегун марафонов и чего только не, в состоянии преодолеть лестницу без нытья.  
  
\- Это все пиво, - бросается на защиту соседа Денни. – Оно плохо влияет на выносливость.  
  
\- Так он оправдывается перед Лидией, - добавляет Скотт.  
  
В целом, Стайлз считает, что неплохо устроился. Со Скоттом у них случилось мгновенное взаимопонимание – к окончанию тура по кампусу они успели провозгласить себя разлученными при рождении и наконец воссоединившимися братьями. Со второго дня занятий Скотт пришел со звездами в глазах и именем «Эллисон» на устах. Ну и… что бы он ни делал, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, это сработало – ко вторым выходным с начала семестра Стайлз интимно познакомился со значением слова «сэкстрадиция», а к концу октября фактически приобрел еще одну соседку по комнате.  
  
Но Эллисон была просто замечательной: как сахарная вата, солнышко и диснеевские принцессы в одном флаконе, приправленном щепотью ехидства – в самый раз, чтобы не возненавидеть ее. И, как и со всеми первокурсниками, к ней комплектом шла свежеприобретенная подружка, Лидия, к Лидии шел Джексон, а уже к нему прилагался Денни. Ну, собственно, вот.  
  
\- Выглядишь ужасно виноватым, - говорит Лидия Стайлзу, возникая возле него всего через минуту после того, как все четверо выбираются на улицу. Она отказалась присоединяться к марафону Black Ops в пользу чего-то, связанного с высшей математикой – о которой Стайлз, закончив школу, и думать не хотел; теперь она выглядела так, будто он отвлек ее за секунду до выведения формулы путешествия во времени.  
  
\- Это был попкорн, - ноет Стайлз. Нет, ну серьезно. – Я даже нажал на специальную кнопку. Меня правда не за что винить.  
  
\- Я час назад приготовил мешок без каких-либо проблем, - отмечает Денни. Стайлз посылает ему взгляд, по крепости яда в нем схожий со взглядом Лидии, но Денни только закатывает глаза и игнорирует его.  
  
Стайлз возмущенно фыркает, но ничего не говорит – и так понятно, что битва проиграна. Любая битва с Лидией заранее проиграна; он сухо извиняется и начинает смотреть по сторонам. На тротуаре куча народу – остается только порадоваться за их инстинкт самосохранения: если бы здание вдруг обрушилось пылающим каскадом, стояние в пяти шагах от входной двери конечно бы всех спасло.  
  
Но тут его внимание привлекает пожарный грузовик. Настоящий пожарный грузовик, без воющей сирены, но с лестницами, пылающе-красный и хромированный. Несколько мужчин и женщин, только наполовину одетых в форму, стоят возле грузовика. Не сказать, что они выглядят обеспокоенными (и правильно, они ведь приехали из-за сраного мешка попкорна), но все следят за входными дверями, будто… о.  _О_.  
  
Два пожарника и администратор здания вылетают одновременно из главных дверей общежития, и Стайлз совсем с другой стороны теперь будет смотреть на выражение «земля ушла из-под ног», потому что он, честно говоря, порядком удивлен, что не сидит сейчас на заднице.  
  
Пожарник с возмущением на лице и обугленными, дымящимися останками ночного перекуса Стайлза, -  _самый, черт подери, горячий парень, которого он видел за всю свою жизнь_. Ну, типа, серьезно. На нем тяжелые форменные штаны и темно-синяя футболка с надписью ПДНЙ, которая хорошенько так обтягивает широкую грудь и бицепсы обхватом с голову Стайлза – и, вообще-то, он сроду не западал на бодибилдеров, но, божечки мои, ради этого лица он сделает исключение. Это целое произведение искусства, обрамленное темными волосами, с легкой щетиной на жесткой линии подбородка и скулами, из-за нахмуренных бровей кажущихся еще более острыми. Он прекрасен даже – а может, особенно – в раздражении, и Стайлз уверен, что не один смотрит с открытым ртом, как видение из Пожарного Департамента идет к нему.  
  
Идет к нему. Твою мать.  
  
\- Я все еще выгляжу виноватым? – шипит он Лидии, нервно ероша волосы. Лидия даже не открывает взгляда от Адониса, идущего в их сторону, только кивает достаточно заметно, чтобы Стайлз увидел краем глаза.  
  
Глаза Горячего Пожарника обегают толпу, а следом многозначительно приподнимается густая бровь. Стайлз сутулится и пытается незаметно задом отойти за спины Скотта и Денни. Но несколько – и это не совпадение - человек уже смотрят на него, и между ним и Горячим Пожарником всего двое, так что он точно замечает.  
  
\- Я уверен, - и, о боже, у него даже голос сексуальный, - что большинство из вас хотя бы один раз в жизни разогревали попкорн, и я уверен, что почти все вы можете сделать это без подобной шумихи. Да, возможно, микроволновки в этом здании староваты, а пожарная сигнализация – немного чувствительная, но не нужно быть пяти дюймов во лбу, чтобы разобраться с пакетом попкорна. Просто в будущем следите за микроволновкой, и поразмышляйте о том, чтобы пользоваться кнопкой «попкорн» - знаете, той, которую специально для попкорна придумали, - и мы сможем избежать повторения инцидента.  
  
Он говорит со всей толпой, очень вежливо (хотя тон голоса не вполне соответствует содержанию), но при этом он поглядывает на Стайлза слишком часто, чтобы это было совпадением. Он  _точно_ знает.  
  
И, ну, Стайлз так и не вырос из своих детсадовских штанишек. Не до конца. Он дергает за косички, он дожимает все кнопки, - когда у тебя нет могучих бицепсов и голубеньких глазок, чтобы хлопать ресничками, в петушиных боях остается только положиться на едкое остроумие и сарказм.  
  
\- Давайте предположим, что, гипотетически, - он повышает голос, чтобы тот разносился над толпой и пытается проигнорировать наглое удовлетворение, разливающееся по животу, когда Горячий Пожарник впивается в него взглядом, - что кнопка «попкорн» была задействована, как положено, и все же привела к небольшой пожарной тревоге. Что бы вы порекомендовали в подобной ситуации?  
  
Горячий Пожарник щурит глаза, и все его лицо меняется: челюсть сжимается, брови хмурятся, а под бровями – низкими и кустистыми – заостряется взгляд.  
  
\- Найти новый перекус, - прямо-таки рычит он, приподнимая испорченный пакет попкорна. – Желательно такой, который не надо разогревать в микроволновке.  
  
\- Совсем не моя вина, что микроволновкой овладел какой-то злой демон, не желающий выполнять простейшие задания. Кроме того, отказывать людям в попкорне просто смешно, - протестует Стайлз. – Все любят попкорн.  
  
\- Тогда сходи в кино.  
  
\- С удовольствием. - Стайлз ухмыляется максимально ядовито, лишь усилием воли удерживаясь от прямых оскорблений. – Не хочешь присоединиться? Попкорн вкуснее когда на двоих.  
  
Горячий Пожарник скалит зубы в ухмылке, которая, хоть и не дотягивает до улыбки, посылает волну дрожи Стайлзу в живот. Он в этом не одинок – по толпе прокатывается один или два блаженных вздоха.  
  
\- Скорее ты спалишь все здание, - говорит ему Горячий Пожарник. Он швыряет пакет с попкорном Стайлзу, который рефлекторно его ловит, прежде чем скорчиться в ужасе от отвратительного запаха, исходящего от жженой бумаги. К тому моменту, когда он снова поднимает глаза, Горячий Пожарник уже переместился к грузовику и жестами показывает своим коллегам, что пора отчаливать домой.  
  
\- Ну. – Усмехается Лидия, демонстрируя с десяток оттенков наглого самодовольства, - всегда знала, что ты пригодишься, Стайлз.  
  
\- Гипотетически, - вслух размышляет он, не заботясь о том, чтобы понизить голос, – каков процент народа, положительно относящийся к идее еженедельных пожарных тревог?  
  
Стайлз немедленно получает ответ, когда удивительно большое число рук поднимается в воздух в поддержке его идеи.  
  
Ну и кто он такой, чтобы отказывать людям в их законном праве пялиться на горячих пожарников?  
  
***  
  
\- Над чем работаешь?  
  
Стайлз удивленно поднимает глаза от ноутбука. В Детке не то, чтобы совсем уж полно народу – он старается не приходить сюда, когда покупателей битком, и кто-нибудь может возмутиться тому, что он занимает целый стол своим ноутом и россыпью учебников, - но у Лоры достаточно работы.  
  
Сейчас, вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, она пытается – даже на цыпочки встала - перегнуться через стойку, чтобы заглянуть ему в экран, на котором вместо черновика реферата по пост-модернизму красуется шестой подряд Паук (да, он любит олдскул, и потом, что может лучше погладить ЧСВ и одновременно отвлечь от необходимости писать эссе, чем старые добрые пасьянсы, да еще и со статистикой побед/поражений).  
  
\- Ищу, куда бы пристроить этих малышей, - он курсором показывает на группу карт, 8-7-6-5, за которыми прячется туз червей.  
  
\- Ага. - Лора кивает, взбираясь на холодильник для напитков под стойкой и изворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть экран. – Вот. – Она показывает на свободную королеву, которую можно положить в пустую ячейку и открыть комбинацию 10-9, которую Стайлз до этого не замечал. – А над чем ты должен работать?  
  
\- Пост-модернизм в современных медиа, - сердито бормочет он, передвигая карты как она и велела. – Мне казалось, что писать о «Бойцовском клубе» будет весело, но выходит как-то претенциозно и по-хипстерски.  
  
\- Ты ходишь в очках с черной толстой оправой, носишь фланелевые рубашки поверх футболок с ироничными надписями и «небрежно» укладываешь волосы. Не видишь в этом ничего хипстерского? – спрашивает Лора, приподнимая темную бровь.  
  
В ответ он корчит рожу: они не единожды обсуждали, что Стайлз так одевался задолго до того, как узнал, что кто-то считает это  _модным_ («Хипстер!» - ржала Лора. - «Был хипстером до того, как они вошли в моду».), а она смеется в ответ.  
  
\- А что? – спрашивает он, захлопывая крышку ноута и поднимая на нее глаза. – Есть идея получше? Я могу помыть посуду или очистить морозильник?  
  
Прошла пара часов с момента, как Стайлз пришел сюда, заглотил бургер и начал работать над монстром, которого надо сдать завтра утром, - Стайлз готов схватиться за любую возможность заняться чем-нибудь другим.  
  
\- Мне бы стоило воспользоваться предложением. - Тоскливо вздыхает Лора, качая головой. – Но нет, я думала кое о чем менее радикальном, но намного более приятном. Голоден?  
  
\- До твоей стряпни? Всегда готов. - Стайлз широко ей улыбается и смеется, когда она закатывает глаза и тянется шлепнуть его по лицу. Он легко уворачивается, отодвигает ноут и освобождает место на стойке.   
  
\- Это вообще-то от Дерека, - говорит она ему, спрыгивая с кулера и отворачиваясь к маленькому стеклянному шкафу на другом конце стойки. – Он вчера ночью придумал новый рецепт и отказывается меня слушать, потому что, оказывается, я «предвзята» и моему мнению о съедобности нельзя доверять.  
  
\- Он лучше поверит незнакомцу?  
  
\- Ну да. - Лора пожимает плечами, доставая тарелку из витрины. – Ты вряд ли скажешь, что было вкусно, чтобы заставить его готовить для всего ресторана, или отвратительно, чтобы выбесить. У тебя же нет аллергии на орехи?  
  
\- Не-а. - Стайлз качает головой. Пирог, который режет Лора, выглядит просто идеально, а он всю жизнь любил печево. Ну и потом – бесплатная еда. Как будто он откажется. – А с чем пирог?  
  
\- Малина и орех пекан, - Лора ставит перед ним тарелку, и Стайлз готов дать этому Дереку несколько очков за одно только оформление – пирог выглядит отлично. Лора положила на тарелку еще и взбитых сливок, но первый кусок Стайлз решает ничем не перебивать.  
  
\- О боже, - стонет он, высасывая каждую крошечку из промежутков между зубчиками вилки. – Господи Иисусе, Лора, это охуенно.  
  
\- А я о чем, – вздыхает она, отрезая себе кусок. – Я тебя процитирую?  
  
\- Охуенно вкусно, - уточняет он, заглатывая еще кусочек. – Сумасшедшие старушки на соревнованиях штата по пирогам рыдали бы от радости над этим малышом.  
  
Лора достает телефон и начинает набирать сообщение, судя по всему цитируя отзыв Стайлза, а он тем временем поглощает третий и четвертый кусочки. Он ведь даже не любит пекан, а пирог восхитителен – молодец, Дерек.  
  
\- И кто такой Дерек?  
  
Лора моргает, будто вопрос сбивает ее с толку, качает головой и указывает на доску с меню на задней стенке. И правда, под жирной надписью  **Десерт** : только что накорябанное мелом предложение отведать  _Пирог с малиной и орехом пекан от Пожарника Дерека_.  
  
\- Мой братец, - говорит она, проглотив кусок. – Тот, который живет со мной. Он работает в Пожарном департаменте, в основном по ночам, и когда ему скучно, или нет работы, или когда у него очередной приступ человеконенавистнического сволочизма, он начинает печь.  
  
\- Секси, - говорит Стайлз, потому что так и есть. О, да.  
  
Лора корчит рожу.  
  
\- Я знаю, ага? Это пугает. Объективно, я практически уверена, что запала бы, не будь он моим братом, но… фу. – Ее передергивает от собственных слов, так что, когда телефон начинает вибрировать, она с радостью отвлекается на него.  
  
\- Говорит, спасибо, - читает она, свободной рукой держа свой iPhone, - и спрашивает, может, будет лучше с клюквой вместо малины?  
  
\- Не, малина вкуснее, - настаивает Стайлз. – И вообще весь пирог отличный. Скажи ему, что если снова понадобиться непредвзятый дегустатор, я с радостью предоставлю для благого дела свой умелый язык.  
  
Лора фыркает, но все равно старательно набирает сообщение, - в этот раз медленнее, так как другой рукой она все еще держит вилку.  
  
Когда Стайлз уходит, к его реферату не добавилось ни строчки, зато они с Лорой с лихвой перекрыли его старый счет в Пауке, уговорили половину Пирога с малиной и пеканом от Пожарника Дерека и выудили у него обещание испечь на пробу какой-нибудь новый пирог на следующей неделе. Словом, день вышел продуктивный.  
  
***  
  
И не сказать, что с тех пор все пожарные тревоги – дело рук Стайлза. Обычные фальшивые тревоги – одна девчонка выбивает пробки всему западному крылу в 7:30 своим дурацким феном, а любитель травки однажды ночью разогревает в микроволновке печенье с шоколадом тридцать минут, а не секунд. Или Зачетный Ужас, когда четверка идиотов с восьмого этажа спьяну решает сжечь все свои конспекты после последнего полусеместрового зачета. Последующий (маленький, но самый настоящий) пожар выгоняет орды злющих, невыспавшихся первокурсников из-под завалов собственных конспектов прямо под дождь. Горячий Пожарник одаряет Стайлза - со слипающимися за стеклами очков глазами и мокрыми волосами – коротким взглядом, прежде чем повернуться к виновным и прорычать: «экзамены». (Все четверо бледнеют) (Стайлз влюбляется) (никто его не винит).  
  
Но все же. Некоторое число пожарных тревог можно проследить до Стайлза. Он берет на себя нелегкий труд проверки микроволновок во всех двадцати четырех гостиных, чтобы удостовериться, работает ли кнопка «попкорн» (оказывается, работает, но только четыре раза из пяти. На пятый можно с уверенностью ждать беды. Стайлз разрабатывает табличную систему, и с выражением ноет, « _Наука!!!_ », когда Горячий Пожарник появляется третий раз за две недели в абсолютном бешенстве. Все инциденты, связанные с попкорном, теперь приписываются Стайлзу, но – приветики! –  _система_ , он ни при чем).  
  
Ну а когда доходит до спаржи, он, честно, не виноват. Со спаржей он совсем не виноват, и это самый стремный случай, когда он не виноват.  
  
Стайлз любит спаржу.  _Обожает_. Может, это странно, может – нет. Не важно. Смысл в том, что это самый его любимый овощ в мире, и он готов его есть при любой возможности. Так что, когда они решают отпраздновать последние выходные осеннего семестра ужином в гостиной у Джексона и Денни, и Лидия безапелляционно резервирует за собой закуски и десерт, Эллисон забирает курицу-гриль, а Скотт – картошку пюре, Стайлз только рад предложить свою любимую вкуснятину, с морской солью и может даже завернутую в бекон ( _ням_ ).  
  
Это его первая ошибка.  
  
Его вторая – это нищее студенческое существование, и необходимость довольствоваться тем, что имеется. А имеется у него ворованный противень, потому что одноразовые «сковородки» из фольги, которые они купили на рынке в Вестсайде, продаются парами, и Скотту и Эллисон они были нужнее. Но противень должен сгодиться – пока Стайлз не поливает побеги спаржи (и противень. Противень без бортиков, которые могли бы не дать всякому скатиться с него на разогретую до 220 градусов пластину на дне плиты) оливковым маслом. Щедро поливает. Очень щедро.  
  
Что является его третьей и последней ошибкой.  
  
Стайлз настолько привык к вою пожарной сигнализации, что сперва принимает его за таймер плиты. Только когда он тянется ее открыть и видит, что на таймере еще осталось три минуты, Стайлз понимает, что что-то пошло совсем, совсем не так.  
  
\- Черт! – кашляет он, путаясь в ногах, когда отскакивает от плиты. Густой черный дым вырывается из-за дверцы и быстро заполняет узкую кухню, а Стайлз слышит зловещий треск испаряющегося на металле масла.  
  
Он отгоняет дым от лица как может, наклоняясь к духовке и пытаясь рассмотреть, что пошло не так. Со спаржей на первый взгляд все в порядке, она даже не подгорела, но просто тонна оливкового масла льется с обеих сторон противня прямо на разогретую до красноты пластину, и  _твою мать_.  
  
Громкий треск раздается как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз засовывает обмотанную кухонным полотенцем руку в духовку, чтобы спасти противень (который точно ему не принадлежит, он его всего лишь позаимствовал, вот дерьмо). Он рефлекторно подпрыгивает, и его голое запястье прижимается к раскаленному металлу.   
  
-  _Блядь_! – Стайлз с грохотом роняет противень и защитным жестом прижимает руку к груди. Пожарная сигнализация все еще завывает, масляные побеги спаржи раскатываются по полу всей кухни, а кто-то внезапно дергает его за плечо, оттаскивая к раковине и заставляя сунуть руку под струю ледяной воды.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Стайлз, всего лишь небольшой ожог, - говорит ему Лидия спокойным голосом, хотя ее пальцы все еще впиваются в его руку. – Ты же в порядке?  
  
Стайлз просто кивает, потому что вода забирает режущую боль, оставляя только тупую, но терпимую пульсацию. Лидия с энтузиазмом кивает, что, честно говоря, должно настораживать больше, чем дымный туман в кухне и Скотт, с беспокойством заглядывающий ему через плечо.  
  
\- Надо выходить отсюда, - говорит он. – У них, наверное, какая-то система раннего оповещения, или кто-то позвонил в пожарку, но уже слышно сирены, так что машина почти приехала.  
  
 _Отлично_. Конечно, они уже здесь. Стайлз позволяет друзьям вытащить его из кухни, держит взгляд на ярко-красном ожоге на запястье, будто силой мысли может заставить его перестать болеть – хотя бы пока они не выйдут на улицу и прохладный декабрьский воздух не поможет с этой задачей.  
  
К моменту, когда Лидия за руку вытаскивает Стайлза из здания, Скотт следом, пожарная машина уже с визгом затормозила перед дверьми. Группа пожарных пробегает мимо, и Скотт кричит им вслед, что пожар в восточной гостиной на двенадцатом этаже.  
  
Перед Стайлзом появляется пара знакомых ботинок, расплывающихся за занимающим весь обзор запястьем, но все равно ощутимо присутствующих, и у него даже нет времени осознать присутствие нового действующего лица, как он слышит ядовитый голос, которого он даже не подозревал, что боялся.  
  
\- Ты  _слабоумный_? Может, тебя в детстве на голову уронили ?  
  
Стайлз резко поднимает голову, и гневный взгляд Горячего Пожарника жжет почти так же сильно, как и его запястье.  
  
\- Вообще-то я не пакет с попкорном в микроволновке забыл, - защищается Стайлз, но стали добавить в голос у него не получается. Его до сих пор трясет от рева сирены и жара духовки, а в горле все еще першит от густого серого дыма. Он просто не может вызвать в себе должный градус возмущения.  
  
\- Отлично, значит, ты придумал новый способ тратить чужое драгоценное время, – рычит Горячий Пожарник. – Замечательно, прекрасная новость. Что в этот раз? Тестируешь температуру горячей воды в душе, чтобы проверить, запустит ли пар сигнализацию?  
  
(Стайлзу такое даже в голову не приходило.) (А Горячему Пожарнику приходило.) (Неплохая идея, кстати.)  
  
\- Слушай, чувак, серьезно, в этот раз все случайно…  
  
\- Я в шоке, - Горячий Пожарник закатывает глаза так яростно, что кажется, будто его замкнет, и в другой момент Стайлз бы впечатлился. – Правда, в шоке. Что кто-то с настолько очевидно отсутствующим здравым смыслом не может разобраться, как работает обычная духовка. Мне придется нанять кого-нибудь следить за тобой в кухне, выйдет дешевле, чем приезжать по вызову каждый ебучий раз, когда ты решаешь перекусить.  
  
Горячий Пожарник выглядит настолько взбешенным, что можно подумать, будто Стайлза Боженька отрядил на Землю специально, чтобы портить ему жизнь, но мгновенную паузу прерывает Лидия.  
  
\- Мне самой достать из грузовика аптечку, или ты что-нибудь сделаешь? – она поднимает руку Стайлза так, чтобы его запястье было видно Горячему Пожарнику, и, - о, его лицо. Оно белеет от гнева под щетиной, густые брови поднимаются, и он впервые выглядит немного растерянным.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Лидс, - шипит Стайлз. Он может только представить, какую тираду о безответственности Горячий Пожарник сейчас выдаст, и Стайлз… у него нет сил. Эта его привычка – тыкать, и тыкать, и тыкать, тестируя шаткий баланс, а потом удивляться, когда все с грохотом рушится, - в общем, он опять так сделал. Горячий Пожарник может читать нотации, или ругаться, или издеваться, или рычать на него пока не посинеет – у Стайлза нет сил себя защищать.  
  
\- Тебе правда надо…- начинает Скотт, но Стайлз, наконец, вырывает руку из мертвой хватки Лидии, и начинает отходить от них всех.  
  
\- Нет уж, - говорит он, поднимая руки и делая еще несколько шагов. Горячий Пожарник все еще смотрит на него, открывая рот, будто уже готов начать свою лекцию о безответственности, и Стайлз яростно качает головой. – Нет уж, мне пора.  
  
Он бежит по тротуару, лавируя между толпящихся студентов, все еще ждущих разрешения вернуться в общежитие, и не слышит призывов вернуться.  
  
***  
  
\- Выглядишь несчастным, - объявляет Лора, скрещивая руки на груди и приподнимая одну бровь при виде жалобной гримасы у Стайлза на лице. Он не приходил в Детку так рано с того, первого раза, но сейчас ему это необходимо.  
  
\- Плохая ночь, - говорит он, хлопаясь на свое обычное место и роняя голову на здоровую руку. С другой стороны стойки раздается какое-то шебуршение, звук открывающегося и закрывающегося холодильника, писк микроволновки (чтоб Стайлз еще хоть раз в жизни к ней прикоснулся), но он не поднимает головы, пока не слышит знакомый стук керамики по пластику.  
  
\- Взбодрись, грустняш, у меня для тебя новый десерт, - бодро сообщает она, роняя перед ним огромную тарелку с горкой непонятной херни. Корочка из Орео, и сверху крошка Орео, что-то похожее на шоколадную начинку для пирога, помадка, взбитые сливки и что-то красное и густое. – Шоколад все исправит.  
  
\- Мне теперь в общежитии к кухне запрещено приближаться, - говорит ей Стайлз, осторожно тыкая вилкой во взорвавшийся пирог. – Что, в целом, не так уж плохо, так как я теперь к духовке подходить боюсь.  
  
\- Пожар в кухне, - мудро кивает Лора, - любого испугает. Давай, расскажи все Тетушке Лоре.  
  
\- Слишком много оливкового масла, слишком горячая плита, колоссальная трата чужого ценного времени и болезненно очевидное отсутствие чего-либо, напоминающего здравый смысл, - мрачно перечисляет Стайлз.  
  
\- Ауч, - Лора морщится, - и кто это сказал?  
  
\- Горячий пожарник, за которым я следил весь семестр, - печально говорит он ей. Сочувственная гримаса становится только отчетливее. – Я все еще утверждаю, что Инициатива СВЧ была в лучших интересах всего общежития, а остальные вызовы были не по моей вине. Он не может меня винить за тот факт, что я живу в здании, битком набитом людьми, объединенными желанием пялиться на горячих пожарников как можно чаще.  
  
Громкий смех Лоры разносится по пустому ресторану.  
  
\- Горячие пожарники кого хочешь сведут с ума, - соглашается она, кивая на имя своего брата на меню. – Дерек не разрешает мне встречаться с его ребятами, но наслаждаться видом он мне помешать не может.  
  
\- Шли всех ко мне, - предлагает Стайлз, наконец набирая целую вилку пирога. – Оказывается, я настолько бездарен, что мне нужна постоянная нянька – и это обойдется дешевле, чем высылать пожарную машину каждый раз, когда я захожу на кухню.  
  
\- Горячий Пожарник? – предполагает Лора.  
  
Стайлз кивает с вилкой во рту.  
  
\- По-моему, звучит, как прозрачное предложение своих услуг, - возражает она. – Может, стоило предложить ему прийти к ужину, чтобы он за тобой приглядывал.  
  
У Стайлза рот битком, так что он тычет в нее вилкой.  
  
\- На удивление вкусно, - сообщает он, указывая на пирог. – На удивление, потому что выглядит, как самый отвратительный кусок… непонятно чего. Корочка и сам пирог плохо сочетаются, может стоило остановиться на пироге и помадке и сделать, типа… что-то типа мусса в качестве начинки? Ну и надо что-то с внешним видом сделать – выглядит, будто кто-то вывалил кучу ингредиентов на тарелку.  
  
Он возвращается к поглощению пирога, а Лора вытаскивает телефон, набирая сообщение с ловкостью заядлой любительницы смс-сок. Это его первый не восхищенный отзыв, и оба они понятливо поднимают брови, когда телефон начинает звонить еще до того, как Стайлз дожевывает второй кусок.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Она закатывает глаза, посылая Стайлзу страдальческий взгляд.  
  
\- Да, он все еще здесь. Нет, я не передам ему трубку.  
  
\- Сердитый повар? – предполагает он, потирая повязку на запястье и хмурясь. – Скажи, что если не терпит жара, пусть уходит из кухни. Оооо, нечаянная шутка про пожарников, две в одном. Миленько.  
  
Лора со смехом повторяет его пренебрежительный ответ, и смеется еще громче над реакцией брата.  
  
\- Я не дам тебе отпугнуть моего любимого покупателя, - настаивает она, подмигивая Стайлзу. – Он же перестанет заказывать десерты, если узнает, что их печет социально-неприспособленный идиот, у которого проблемы с контролем гнева.  
  
\- Похоже, ему бы стоило перестать пытаться устроить мне передоз шоколада, и немножко сладости оставить себе, - хитро добавляет Стайлз. – Никому не нравятся кислые морды.  
  
\- Дерек просто сердится, у него тоже были фиговые выходные, - вступается за него Лора, хотя, кажется, и сама не верит в это. – Он обычно улыбается. Иногда.  
  
Что-то адское происходит на другом конце телефонного провода, кто-то орет, и Лора тут же отодвигает трубку от уха, приближая микрофон к губам.  
  
\- Всем срать на твои жалкие оправдания, - кричит она в ответ. – Хватит орать на меня! Я не виновата, что тебя прервали, уж я-то не жалкий и стремный засранец, который не пропустит ни одного сраного… вызова…  
  
Лора замолкает, за раз выпуская наработанный пар. Она смотрит на Стайлза, будто видит его впервые, или в совершенно ином свете. Стайлз игнорирует ее, чтобы съесть третий кусочек.  
  
\- И чем, говоришь, ты почти сжег кухню? – спрашивает она его, отворачивая телефон от лица и странно пялясь на Стайлза.  
  
\- Шпаржей, - печально бормочет он с пирогом во рту. – И оливковым машлом.  
  
\- О боже, - вырывается у нее. – Дер, мне пора.  
  
Она отключается даже не прощаясь, будто и не слышит громких протестов с другого конца, и ухмыляется  _самой страшной хищной улыбкой на свете_ , растягивая кроваво-красные губы вокруг белых зубов, которые раньше не выглядели такими острыми.  
  
\- Итак, - говорит одна, по-деловому и сестрински одновременно, - так что там с Горячим Пожарником?  
  
***  
  
Первую смс-ку он получает через неделю после приезда домой, за пару дней до Рождества. Он закупается продуктами, потому что пока его не было, отец совсем перестал следовать правилам питания, а дома, с родными кухонными приборами и без всяких там демонических микроволновок, Стайлз снова чувствует себя на кухне уверенно.  
  
·  _пирог с шоколадной помадкой слишком похож на обычный шоколадный пирог, что совсем не ново._  
  
Номер незнакомый, но код местный, а поскольку Стайлз чуть наизнанку не вывернулся, чтобы только не столкнуться ни с кем из сволочей-одноклассничков, прийти сообщение могло только от двух людей. Лора у Стайлза в мобильнике еще с октября, так что он, не колеблясь, заводит новый контакт – Пожарник Дерек.  
  
 _· я не знал, что мы пытаемся открыть новую страницу в искусстве.  
· рецепты скучные._  
  
Ну. Тут Стайлз супротив сказать ничего не может. Но он не прочь поиграть в адвоката дьявола – и потом, кто не любит шоколадный пирог?  
  
 _· знаешь пословицу: не сломанное чинить не надо.  
· напомни-ка, с чего я вообще решил спросить твоего совета в готовке?  
· без малейшего – не у меня драма-трагедь из-за единственного не идеального отзыва._  
  
На это ответа нет. Стайлз даже не расстраивается: глупо ожидать прощальных слов от того, кто не удосужился поздороваться.  
  
***  
  
\- Салат.  
  
\- Картошка фри.  
  
\- Папа.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Салат.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
 _\- Салат.  
  
\- Стайлз._  
  
\- Стайлз! Шериф Стилински!  
  
Стайлз и шериф поднимают глаза одновременно, чтобы встретиться со смешливым взглядом миссис Хейл. Она стоит возле их столика с широченной улыбкой на лице, ужасно похожей на ту, что Стайлз столько раз видел на Лоре, посматривая то на одного, то на другого Стилински.  
  
\- Мы с Натали вас заметили уже на выходе, и я решила поздороваться, - она машет рукой себе за спину, и  _ух ты_. Интересно, а Лора-то вообще это видела… она вряд ли была бы так против признания родства с Натали, если бы видела эту стоящую в дверях и улыбающуюся Стайлзу _красотку_ из пятидесятых. Иисусе, а колледж-то пошел ей на пользу.  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Как я и говорила твоему отцу, - повторяет миссис Хейл, прочищая горло, но все еще улыбаясь, - я рада услышать, что Лора и Дерек присматривают за тобой.  
  
\- Ах, да, - соглашается Стайлз с кивком. – В смысле, с Дереком мы так и не познакомились, но за жирок на боках я могу благодарить его, так что. Они оба меня заботятся о поддержании моего веса, это точно.  
  
\- Ты не встречался с Дереком? – хмурится миссис Хейл. – Он часто о тебе говорит.  
  
\- Все еще не оправился от шоколадного пирога? – Стайлз со вздохом качает головой. – Лора тестирует на мне его новые рецепты, и, похоже, что пару недель назад он получил от меня первый средний отзыв.  
  
\- Лора была права, - вздыхает миссис Хейл. Как будто так понятнее. – Но я рада услышать, что вы двое ладите.  
  
\- О да, Лора чумовая, - от всей души соглашается Стайлз. – Даже не знаю, что бы я без нее делал. Здорово, когда вся эта городская тема захлестывает, а рядом есть знакомое лицо, знаете?  
  
Миссис Хейл смеется, качая головой, и обменивается взглядом с Шерифом, будто они эдакие страдающие родители, терпеливо выносящие выкрутасы своих несчастных тормознутых детей.  
  
На Стайлза так часто смотрят.  
  
\- Ну, я рада это слышать, - повторяет она, снова ему улыбаясь. – Ну, нам пора, мы просто хотели поздороваться.  
  
\- Ага, рад был увидеться, - кивает Стайлз. Мисси Хейл что-то говорит его отцу – что-то, что заставляет его засмеяться, но Стайлз не слушает. Он уже откапывает свой мобильник и открывает ветку сообщений, на которую не смотрел больше недели.  
  
 _· только что столкнулся с твоей мамой, слышал, что ты обо мне вспоминаешь. всего один средний кусок пирога, не дай ему разрушить твою жизнь.  
_  
Ответ приходит моментально, еще до того, как за миссис Хейл и Натали захлопывается дверь. Стайлзу вроде бы не с чего так радоваться, но в животе все переворачивается.  
  
 _· мои чувства еще можно было бы обсуждать, волнуй меня твое мнение.  
· не смущайся, пирожковый парень, ты уже давно подсел на мои благосклонные отзывы.  
· пирожковый парень?  
· в телефоне ты у меня Пожарник Дерек, но как-то не звучит.  
· Пожарник Дерек.  
· был вариант Горячий Пожарник Дерек – если ты хоть вполовину такой же симпатичный, как твоя сестра, - но это прозвище уже занято.  
· кем же?  
· чувак, горячим пожарником, надо думать. если бы я знал его имя, звал бы по имени.  
· можешь звать меня просто Дереком.  
· ну, мы с тобой ни разу не встречались, так что у меня нет уверенности, что это твое настоящее, а не придуманное Лорой имя.  
· зачем Лоре придумывать мне фальшивое имя?_  
  
Перед Стайлзом и его отцом возникают две тарелки – на обоих картошка фри, и Стайлз отрывается от телефона, чтобы послать гневный взгляд нагло ухмыляющемуся отцу.  
  
 _· чтобы защитить от злых корпораций, охотящихся за твоими рецептами пирогов?  
_  
И, через секунду:  
  
 _· раз уж ты так настаиваешь, я Стайлз.  
_  
\- С кем общаешься? – спрашивает Шериф, удивленно поглядывая не нетронутую тарелку с едой. – Кто-то из университета?  
  
\- Дерек, - качает головой Стайлз.  
  
\- Хейл?  
  
Стайлз невнятно хмыкает.  
  
 _· ты до нелепости смешон.  
· ну а это знают все, и ты бы тоже знал, если бы потрудился познакомиться со мной как следует.  
· чтобы понять это, не надо знакомиться как следует._  
  
\- Я думал, вы не знакомы, - настаивает Шериф, не отрывая взгляда от телефона Стайлза. – Как-то многовато сообщений для того, с кем ты ни разу даже не встречался.  
  
\- Он просто бесится из-за пирога, - фыркает Стайлз.  
  
\- Того, который тебе не понравился?  
  
 _· это все шарм стилински  
· ты разве не на факультете английского учишься?_  
  
\- Я не говорил, что мне не понравилось, - протестует Стайлз. – Он был хороший. Но существенно хуже некоторых его других, просто божественных творений.  
  
\- И это было пару недель назад? – Шериф уже прикончил свою картошку и начинает таскать ее с тарелки Стайлза, что, наконец, заставляет его шлепнуть отца по руке и приступить к еде.  
  
 _· ого, мистер сталкер. да, и что?  
· думал, что спец по английскому должен знать значение слова «шарм»_  
  
\- Последний понедельник семестра, как-то так, да, - кивает Стайлз, вгрызаясь в сэндвич с индейкой. – А что?  
  
 _· ловко обошел обвинение в сталкеринге  
_  
\- Так, ничего. Миссис Хейл о тебе уже давно стала говорить, - пожимает плечами Шериф. Стайлз ненавидит этот жест – жест самодовольного родителя.  
  
\- Это все Лора, Лора меня вроде как с самого начала усыновила. К тому же, я стал официальным дегустатором Дерека где-то в конце октября. До этого я был слишком занят с микроволновками.  
  
 _· Лора много о тебе говорит.  
· ты тоже. Если верить твоим родителям =Р_  
  
\- С микроволновками…  
  
\- Протестировать все кнопки «попкорн» на всех микроволновках в здании и создать систему, позволяющую избежать пожарной тревоги от сгоревшего попкорна. Все для блага общества, даже если Горячий Пожарник так не думает.  
  
Отец Стайлза закатывает глаза, неверяще качая головой.  
  
\- Только не говори, что ты специально играл с пожарной сигнализацией.  
  
\- Откровенно говоря, пару раз сигнализация срабатывала, - признается Стайлз. – Но это было для высшего блага, честно! Теперь во всех гостиных на микроволновках висят милые ламинированные инструкции с четкими указаниями, как пожарить вкусный попкорн и не сжечь его. Все для народа!  
  
Шериф продолжает качать головой с умиленной улыбкой на лице, так что все в порядке. Так или иначе, Стайлз уже снова смотрит в телефон. Дерек не отвечает.  
  
 _· молчание знак согласия. Я тронут, правда.  
_  
Ответ приходит только через сорок пять минут, когда Стайлз яростно спорит с отцом, пытаясь уговорить его разрешить метнуться на джипе до домика родителей Лидии на озере Тахое, чтобы встретить Новый год с Лидией, Джексоном и Денни.  
  
 _· проблема с пирогом. начинка из помадки вышла так себе – по твоей вине, наверняка.  
· грубиян  
· напомни мне еще раз, с чего это я слушаюсь советов филолога?  
· помогаешь мне подготовиться к неизбежному будущему в качестве баристы?  
· смешно, потому что это правда.  
· ну спасибочки._  
  
***  
  
 _· корочка из орео или из крекеров?  
_  
Традиционная новогодняя вечеринка в Бикон-Хиллз в самом разгаре, Стайлз немножко пьян и очень расстроен, что не может позволить себе слетать к Лидии. Пожарник Дерек пишет вовремя.  
  
 _· чувак, ты живешь в городе, где НГ – самый крутецкий праздник. расслабься, займись чем-нибудь веселым.  
· я на дежурстве.  
· ооо, мои соболезнования. даже Натали сегодня пьет.  
· она не пьет._  
  
Еще как пьет. Стайлзу ее прекрасно видно: с ярким макияжем, как у звезды винтажного кино, она сидит на ограждении, отделяющим поле от игровой площадки, с красным пластиковым стаканчиком в руке. Ее окружает группа парней, которые еще полгода назад с ней и здороваться не стали бы. Стайлз разрывается между братским умилением и странным осуждением.  
  
 _· пьет-пьет. в окружении популярных парней. кто же знал, что она горячая штучка?!  
· ты о моей сестре сейчас говоришь.  
· расслабься, дружок, она не мой тип. хочешь, брошусь на защиту девичей чести?_  
  
Он даже сам хочет. За всю жизнь они с Натали обменялись, ну, - парой дюжиной слов, но, похоже, Лора на него слишком сильно влияет, и то, как Натали неровно балансирует на цепочке ограждения, его нервирует.  
  
 _· хочу, чтобы ты перестал говорить о моей сестре.  
· оооо, не ревнуй, Дерек. у тебя все равно нет шансов обойти Лору в соревновании за место Моего Любимого Хейла, так что Натали тебя не обставит.  
· пфффф, Лора?  
· чувак, она меня кормит.  
· я пеку тебе пироги._  
  
Справедливый упрек. Стайлз никогда в этом не признается, но справедливый. И если бы Стайлз не знал лучше, он бы посчитал это флиртом.  
  
 _· туше. и, кстати говоря, голосую за корочку домашнего производства. шоколадную корочку, потому что какая смерть от шоколада без шоколадной корочки?  
· это не «смерть от шоколада».  
· это ты говоришь. может, у меня аллергия на шоколад, и я с каждым куском рискую жизнью.  
· у тебя нет аллергии.  
· надеюсь, ты умеешь делать искусственное дыхание, пожарник дерек. рот в рот? _  
  
 **· что ты там Дереку сказал, что он красный как пожарная машина?  
**  
Смс от Лоры заставляет Стайлза засмеяться вслух.  
 **  
· предположил, что могу нуждаться в дыхании рот в рот. а до этого сказал, что Натали пьет в окружении парней, так что может, до него наконец дошло. я думал, он на дежурстве?  
· ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА. на дежурстве, но я изображаю хорошую сестру и составляю ему компанию.**  
  
 _· хватит флиртовать с моей сестрой.  
_  
Стайлз переключается на ветку сообщений с Дереком. Он недостаточно пьян, чтобы думать, что Дерек ревнует, но стыда у него и в трезвом виде нет.  
  
 _· с которой?  
· С ОБЕИМИ_  
  
 **· прости братика, он собственник.  
· в отношении сестер?**  
  
 _· а если перестану, сделаешь шоколадную корочку для пирога?  
· нет._  
  
 **· вы двое друг друга заслуживаете. можешь спасти мою маленькую сестренку от всяких уродов, до которых наконец дошло, что под бабулиными свитерами она все это время прятала большие сиськи?  
· рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, 1 шт., уже выслан. передай Пожарнику Дереку, чтобы сделал шоколадную корочку.  
· уже делает.**  
  
Стайлз победно ухмыляется всю дорогу до Натали и даже не расстраивается, что на этом смс-ки заканчиваются.  
  
***  
  
А вот и нет, кстати. Он получает еще одну смс, через семь минут после полуночи, и неловко достает мобильник одной рукой, другой придерживая волосы Натали.  
  
 _· с новым годом, стайлз.  
· с новым годом, пожарник дерек._  
  
***

Он проводит весь январь на телефоне, переписываясь с Дереком и Лорой. Переписка с Дереком всегда начинаются под предлогом обсуждения пирогов, но этой темы им едва хватает на минуту, прежде чем Стайлз съезжает на пространные обсуждения, щедро пересыпанные толстыми, глупыми намеками.  
  
Стайлз даже не уверен, зачем он флиртует с Дереком. Объективно, если учитывать внешность всех Хейлов, что Стайлз видел, Дерек не может не быть привлекательным. И, Господи, даже если он не намного лучше одноглазого тролля, Стайлз запросто позволит соблазнить себя непрекращающимся потоком печева. И вместе с тем… Дерек его смешит.   
  
Он странно смешной, с отсроченными саркастичными шутками, над которыми Стайлз может смеяться и через час. Стелс-смс с часовым механизмом. И, несмотря на все жалобы на то, что Стайлз – маленький наглый засранец (ну, так и есть), Дерек продолжает писать. Иногда, часами – когда время на дежурстве тянется медленно, а Стайлз сам не может больше смотреть на Call of Duty. Они общаются на совершенно разные темы: странные, рандомные, философские, глупые, глубокие.  
  
Он ничего не ждет, на самом деле – с чего бы вообще этим странным смс-отношениям развиваться во что-то иное, да и раньше они не то, чтобы много общались. После возвращения в Нью-Йорк ничего не меняется. Стайлз забегает в Детку через пару часов после того, как зашвыривает чемодан на кровать, практически завершает жизненный путь в объятьях Лоры и зарабатывает себе чизбургер за счет заведения в обмен на обстоятельный рассказ о новой и исправленной Натали. Собственно, все.  
  
Кроме сообщений. Сообщения не прекращаются.  
  
И, как оказывается, пожарные тревоги тоже.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, - бормочет Стайлз, сильнее кутаясь в толстовку. 3.30 утра, а они стоят на сраном тротуаре в Нью-Йорке в последнюю неделю января.  
  
Нет в английском языке таких слов, чтобы описать, как Стайлз сейчас взбешен рассержен разозлен разгневан.  
  
\- Я полчаса назад лег спать, - мямлит Скотт где-то в районе стайлзовых коленей, по голосу настолько же расстроенный, как и Стайлз.  
  
Эллисон, свернувшаяся клубочком у Скотта на коленях и завернутая вместе с ним в одеяло, насмешливо фыркает:  
  
\- Мне через полчаса  _вставать_. Это если я к тому моменту не умру от переохлаждения.  
  
Дело в том, что Стайлз и Скотт на ночь свою комнату прогревают до максимума. В Калифорнии бывает холодно, но не так холодно, как в Нью-Йорке зимой, а Эллисон вообще из Джорджии, так что вдвоем у них большинство, и отопление всегда включено. Просыпаться в тепле каждое утро – вот счастье в жизни.  
  
Но тут возникает небольшая проблема – в кровать они не так много одевают. Легкие пижамные штаны, тонкая футболка – вот и все. И когда глубокой ночью включается пожарная сирена, они даже не просыпаются, а действуют на автопилоте… Стайлзу хватает ума надеть очки и толстовку, Эллисон – схватить одеяло Скотта.  
  
Никто и не думает о том, чтобы обуться.  
  
Когда Лидия находит их, она выглядит настолько же убитой, как и Стайлз. Она, по крайней, мере, одета почти по погоде – в угги, гигантский свитер с надписью УИТТМОР на спине и вязаную шапочку, низко натянутую поверх спутанных кудрей.  
  
\- Думаю, нам надо жутко отомстить Стефани и Джейсону. Самое меньшее – их необходимо будить в четыре утра весь следующий месяц.  
  
\- Кого? – спрашивает Скотт, хмурясь на Лидию и Стайлза.  
  
Какой-то Джейсон живет в паре комнат от Лидии, вспоминает Стайлз. Вначале было тяжеловато, он все время путал Джейсона и Джексона. Лидия еще больше хмурится, когда она смотрит на них, будто решая, достойны ли они этой сплетни.  
  
Но, эй, страдать всегда лучше в компании.  
  
\- Подождите, Денни и Джексон на подходе, расскажу всем вместе, - наконец, обещает она, заглядывая Стайлзу за плечо. И правда, не проходит и двадцати секунд, как Стайлз чувствует обжигающий жар человеческого тела, прижимающегося к его левому боку, боженька милый, спасибо тебе за Денни, и вообще, Стайлз теперь слова плохого о Джексоне не скажет, потому что тот становится справа.  
  
Тяжелые времена сближают людей, и ничто не вдохновляет товарищество так, как угроза гипотермии.  
  
\- В общем, Джейсон и Стеф решили устроить романтический вечер. «Мы так рады, что снова в одном городе, время расставания не кончалось, никогда не покидай меня снова» - короче, он приготовил ужин и устроил настоящий идиотский пикник прямо в ее комнате, со свечами и прочей ерундой.  
  
\- О, нет, - стонет Стайлз, потому что не надо быть пяти дюймов во лбу, чтобы догадаться к чему она.  
  
\- Погоди, дальше хуже, - кивает Лидия. – Естественно, они забыли о свечках и опрокинули одну, когда дело дошло до секса.  
  
\- Кровать или пол? – перебивает Джексон, и, кстати, ничего удивительного, что он прижимается к Стайлзу, на нем даже футболки нет.  
  
\- Кровать, естественно, - хмыкает Лидия, перебрасывая волосы через плечо. – И все мы знаем, что его не за выдающийся ум в универ взяли, так что угадайте с трех раз, где были свечи.  
  
\- На столбиках кровати, - предполагает Денни, и можно прямо таки услышать, как он закатывает глаза. – И они опрокинули свечу на матрас, простыни, одеяло…  
  
\- А потом, - в голосе у нее нотка искреннего злорадства, какой бывает, когда смеешься над людской неполноценностью, - он схватил бутылку с водой со стола и опрокинул на кровать, чтобы потушить огонь.  
  
\- И что же было в бутылке? – бурчит Эллисон, выглядывая из своего шалаша, чтобы оценить выражение лица Лидии. Это что-то среднее между радостью и готовностью убить, и Стайлз одновременно немного возбужден и немного испуган.  
  
\- Водка.  
  
Стон разносится по округе – народ вокруг тоже прислушивался к рассказу. К восьмичасовым лабам все слухи так или иначе разнеслись бы по зданию, но по уровню накала страстей ничто нельзя сравнить тем, чтобы узнать правду в момент происшествия.  
  
И тут, естественно, Стайлз замечает Горячего Пожарника. Он его не видел со дня инцидента со спаржей, и боль все еще свежа в памяти (и на запястье). Стайлз до сих пор чувствует себя достаточно пристыженным, так что опустить плечи и затеряться в толпе кажется ему самым привлекательным вариантом.  
  
Вот только Горячий Пожарник поднимает глаза в самый неподходящий момент и встречается со Стайлзом взглядом, и – Стайлз знает этот взгляд. Это взгляд, которым Горячий Пожарник одаривал его после каждой пожарной тревоги с участием микроволновки, эти вот сощуренные глазки и сжатая челюсть, которые открыто говорят, «Не знаю точно, как, но ты во всем виноват».  
  
О, с него хватит. Стайлз холоден и суров, рассержен и взбешен, и даже немножко испуган, но с него Хватит, большими буквами Х-В-А-Т-И-Т ХВАТИТ.  
  
\- Эй, иди в жопу! – рявкает он, достаточно громко, чтобы его голос преодолел разделяющие их семь-десять метров.  
  
Горячий Пожарник спотыкается на месте, хотя и не отрывает взгляда от Стайлза.  
  
\- Стайлз! – шипит Скотт, легонько пиная его по лодыжке.  
  
Стайлз его игнорирует. Он делает шаг вперед, покидая теплую зону тел Джексона, Денни и Лидии, сходит с краешка одеяла, на котором стоял, но даже не чувствует потока холодного воздуха, который окатывает его. Горячий Пожарник, похоже, пришел в себя – широким шагом он идет им навстречу, в сторону от кудрявого пожарника, с которым они ждали новостей от троих, зашедших в здание.  
  
\- Извините? – голос у него холодный и острый как лед, когда он шипит на Стайлза, но тому все равно. Окей, он вел себя как маленький мудак в прошлом семестре. Окей, с микроволновками вышел перебор. Окей, ладно, он серьезно выебывался с сигнализацией, и пожарный департамент, а то и весь ПДНЙ может подать на него в суд за то, что он тратил их время, или заставлял неправильно пользоваться оборудованием, или – блядь, да не важно.  
  
Стайлз ведь не идиот, не поджигатель, и не садистская сволочь. В прошлом семестре было шестнадцать пожарных тревог, из них только пять по его вине. Три возможно намеренных попкорновых инцидента и две честные случайности. У Горячего Пожарника нет никакого права смотреть на него как на какого-то малолетнего негодяя, как на преступника, на которого можно повесить все грехи.  
  
\- Я сказал,  _иди в жопу_. Думаешь, раз я сжег пару пакетов с попкорном, можно каждую тревогу на меня вешать? Я оставил свою плойку включенной, пока она не прожгла пластиковую расческу? Я зажег бенгальские огни в гостиной третьего этажа?  
  
Все смотрят на него. Все. Горячий Пожарник, его друзья, администратор здания. Все, кому слышно, вот честно, все пялятся на него, будто не могут поверить ни единому его слову.  
  
Стайлзу срать.  
  
\- У тебя нет никакого права ко мне так относиться, просто потому что я, подумать только, иногда заставляю тебя работать. Какой-то дебил поджег свою сраную кровать и попытался потушить ее водкой. Почему бы тебе не перестать пытаться разгадать мои коварные замыслы и не сделать что-нибудь с этим?  
  
Тишина. Стайлз ждет – вопреки распространенному мнению, у него нет аллергии на тишину, он прекрасно осведомлен о весе и эффекте долгих пауз. Он ждет. Но тихим покашливанием тишину разрывает не Горячий Пожарник, который выглядит немножко в шоке.  
  
Это другой пожарник, кудрявый, с которым Горячий Пожарник стоял до этого. У него на лице написано крупными буквами, что он не хочет прерывать, но с ним Джейсон и какая-то девчонка, наверное, Стефани, и оба они выглядят крайне виноватыми.  
  
Горячий Пожарник, с другой стороны, выглядит, будто откусил от лимона и внезапно осознал, что у него порезана губа. Горькое удивление ему не идет, хоть Стайлз не думал, что это возможно – с такими-то скулами, но теперь в нем булькает злорадное удовольствие.  
  
\- Я… - начинает Горячий Пожарник, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на парочку.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - фыркает Стайлз, закатывая глаза и делая шаг назад. На его плече рука, наверное, Денни, и взгляд Горячего Пожарника останавливается на ней, будто он не понимает, что разговор окончен.  
  
Друзья Стайлза утягивают его в свой круг, Денни тащит его, пока голые ноги не оказываются на одеяле, и они с Джексоном не обнимают его. Скотт и Эллисон корчат ему грустные рожи, и даже Лидия смотрит сочувственно.

\- Наверное, этого делать не надо было, - тихо признает он. Ругаться больше не хочется, будто ему нужно было только перестать смотреть на это угрюмое лицо, - и теперь он чувствует полной сволочью.  
  
\- Он это заслужил, - горячо говорит Скотт, качая головой. – Он всегда к тебе ужасно относился, даже когда ты был ни при чем.  
  
\- К тому же, - отмечает Эллисон, - у нас не было ни одной тревоги из-за микроволновок с тех пор, как ты ввел свою табличную систему.  
  
\- Именно! Ему бы тебя благодарить, а не вести себя так, будто ты скачешь по зданию, поднося зажигалку к детекторам дыма прикола ради, - добавляет Скотт, твердо кивая.  
  
Стайлз им слабо улыбается.  
  
\- Да, но не надо было на него кричать. Не очень-то хорошо с моей стороны.  
  
\- Да, потому что обычно ты просто воплощение хорошести, - насмешливо бурчит Джексон.  
  
\- Да уж похорошее тебя, - огрызается Стайлз, прижимаясь к нему плечом.  
  
\- Не строй из себя дурачка. Он это заслужил, ты это заслужил. Слушай, Стайлз, вам обоим давно пора вытащить головы из задниц и…  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
Они поворачиваются. Даже Скотт и Эллисон высовываются из своего одеяльного гнезда, выглядывая между ног Стайлза и Денни.  
  
Кудрявый пожарник, все еще похожий на обиженного щенка, смотрит на них с удивлением.  
  
\- Да? – хмурится Стайлз.  
  
\- Стайлз Стайлз? В смысле Стайлз Лоры и Дерека?  
  
\- Ну, не думаю, что Лора уже успела подать документы на усыновление, и трудно быть Стайлзом Дерека, если мы с ним еще ни разу не встречались, но теоретически - да. Я знаю Лору и Дерека.  
  
Пожарник озадаченно качает головой, будто Стайлз несет какую-то околесицу, а сам он и не заговаривал о знакомстве с Лорой и Дереком.  
  
\- Но… Дерек… - он оглядывается, будто ищет ответ, а когда поворачивается обратно к нахмуренному Стайлзу, похоже, находит его. – Господи Иисусе, да Эрика просто умрет.  
  
\- Ээ, - Стайлз прочищает горло, - послушайте…  
  
\- О! Прости! Я Айзек. – Озорная ухмылка заменяет смущение, и без щенячьего выражения видно, какой он по-мальчишески симпатичный. Он очень милый, и не похоже, что сильно старше Стайлза и остальных – в общем, не будь Стайлз таким потерянным и не поклянись он вот только что никогда не связываться с пожарниками, он мог бы втюриться.  
  
\- А я Стайлз, но ты и так знаешь. Ладно, Айзек, если ты здесь не для того, чтобы разрешить нам вернуться, я даже не знаю…  
  
Лидия пальцами впивается ему в поясницу, и Стайлзу не надо смотреть на нее, чтобы понять, что не он один оценил радостную улыбку у Айзека на лице. Бесстыдница.  
  
\- Ладно, - Айзек застенчиво качает головой, рукой ероша свои кудри. – Я просто хотел извиниться за… ну…  
  
\- За Капитана Мудака? – предлагает Стайлз.  
  
Айзек смеется.  
  
\- Ага, за него. Он отличный парень – обычно.  
  
\- Я часто заставляю людей раскрыться с лучшей стороны, - кивает Стайлз. – Только посмотри на моего приятеля Джексона.  
  
В ответ Джексон наступает ему на ногу. На нем только тапочки (кожаные домашние туфли, будто можно быть более типичным БАСПом из Коннектикута), так что единственный эффект заключается в том, что Стайлз вспоминает, что не чувствует ног. Айзек замечает движение и улыбается от уха до уха, будто понимает его боль.  
  
\- Не-а, - снова качает он головой. – Ты его нервируешь. Он раздражается, когда нервничает.  
  
\- Я его нервирую? – неверяще повторяет Стайлз. – Он что, думает, я собираюсь спалить все здание?  
  
Айзек снова смеется.  
  
\- Лейхи, мы загружаемся!  
  
Айзек поворачивается, кивая Высокому, Мрачному и Мускулистому Как Стена (и Стайлз бы точно за ним спрятался, не поклянись он _никогда не связываться с пожарниками_ ) (да и что вообще со всей этой командой, какого черта они все выглядят, будто сошли со страниц благотворительного календаря ПДНЙ?).  
  
\- Ну, в общем, я просто хотел извиниться. Знаю, что ему никогда храбрости не хватит, а кому-то стоило бы. Приятно было познакомиться, Стайлз.  
  
Он машет рукой и уходит, прежде чем Стайлз может хотя бы что-нибудь бессвязно пролепетать.  
  
\- Что это вообще было? – ноет Скотт, практически ничего из своего одеяла не видевший.  
  
\- Горячий Пожарник запал на Стайлза, а таинственного парня, пишущего Стайлзу смс-ки, зовут Дерек, - подводит итог Лидия.  
  
\- Я… что? – выдавливает Стайлз, потому что слова Лидии абсолютно бессмысленны.  
  
\- Ты его  _нервируешь_ , - весело поет она в ответ. – Посмотри на него.  
  
Они смотрят (естественно, они смотрят, друзья Стайлза самые любопытные на планете). Горячий Пожарник… ну, он вообще-то выглядит чуть похуже. Обычно, после очередной смертоносной нотации он выглядит до предела довольным собой, а Джейсон и Стефани смотрятся порядком отчитанными, но Горячий Пожарник совсем не злорадствует. Вообще-то он похож на человека, наступившего своей собаке на лапу, которого теперь преследует этот ужасный мучительный взвизг, способный любого заставить чувствовать себя худшим человеком в мире.  
  
Окей, ладно. Может быть, Горячий Пожарник выглядит немного виноватым.  
  
Ну и хорошо. Он же виноват.  
  
\- Я не понял, а кто такой Дерек? – бурчит Скотт, дергая Стайлза за штанину.  
  
\- Расскажу, когда вырастешь, - обещает Стайлз в жалкой попытке отвлечь его внимание.  
  
\- Знаешь, когда у Стайлза на лице появляется туповатое выражение, и он мгновенно выключается, потому что слишком занят набором сообщений? Он пишет этому самому Дереку, - объясняет Денни Скотту в приступе жалости.  
  
\- Может, хватит уже обсасывать драму Стилински? Пойдем уже домой, пока я не отморозил себе яйца? – шипит Джексон. И в самом деле, двери общежития открыли и загоняют внутрь орды недовольных, замороженных первокурсников.  
  
\- О, божечки Иисусе, да, - соглашается Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз, Скотт и Эллисон по лестнице поднимаются на седьмой этаж, глупо надеясь разогнать кровь в ногах. Они затекли, болят и только начинают разогреваться, когда Стайлз наконец-то блаженно падает лицом в матрас и мгновенно забывает все и вся о Проклятом Горячем Пожарнике.  
  
***  
  
 _· у тебя никогда нет жуткого ощущения, что все знают что-то, а ты нет?  
· ты не знаешь мою подружку Лидию…я с этим чувством живу каждый день.  
· Эрика надо мной смеется. Типа, каждый раз, когда я вхожу в комнату, она смотрит на меня и ржет как гиена. _  
  
Стайлз прячет смешок в рукаве своего свитера, игнорируя недовольный взгляд от девчонки через стол от него. Он всеми руками за тишину в библиотеке – в рабочей зоне главной гостиной работать невозможно, но некоторым надо просто нервничать поменьше.  
  
 _· даже не знаю, почему, но я сам сейчас над тобой ржу  
· сначала я думал это из-за вчерашнего, но Эрики там даже не было  
· что вчера было?_  
  
Стайлз знает, что было в  _его_ вчера. Он лег почти через час после пожарной тревоги, и решил взять заслуженный выходной, выбравшись из кровати только для самого горячего душа в мире, и чтобы надеть еще одни спортивные штаны и термо-рубашку с длинными рукавами под толстовку.  
  
 _· мою сволочную натуру обличили перед гигантской толпой народа  
· ой, чувак, жестоко  
· я это вроде как заслужил, вел себя как урод_  
  
Стайлз фыркает, качая головой и одним взглядом сообщая девчонке маршрут, по которому она может отправиться.  
  
 _· о господи, ты впервые в жизни признался в своем сволочизме, думаю, мне надо пожать этому человеку руку  
· он тот еще засранец, вы бы наверняка подружились.  
· естественно, если у нас общая задача – свести тебя с ума  
· и вы оба даже не стыдитесь, когда получается.  
· тебе нравится  
· я тебя ненавижу  
· оо, ты слишком добр ко мне <3_  
  
Стайлз на мгновение отвлекается, чтобы помахать вслед уходящей с сердитым фырканьем девчонке, которую, похоже достал Стайлз и его… кто знает, слишком громкий набор смс-ок, или дыхание, или еще что. Она посылает ему взгляд, способный прожечь бумагу, но он в ответ только нагло улыбается.  
  
 _· будешь сегодня у Лоры?  
· если допишу эссе, наверное. а что, для меня есть вкусняшки?  
· возможно  
· будешь с ложечки кормить меня смертью от шоколада?  
· это не шоколадный пирог, и он еще не готов. зато есть мраморные брауни, которые могут заставить тебя спустить в штаны.  
_  
Стайлз даже не тратит время, просто захлопывает ноутбук, сгребает свои бумаги поверх него и без церемоний упихивает это все в сумку. Он обожает брауни Дерека, и если в Детке не слишком много народа, он всегда может поработать там.  
  
 _· точно знаешь, как соблазнить парня  
· Лора сказала, что в прошлый раз ты стонал как порно-звезда, стараюсь придерживаться темы.  
_  
Стайлз глупо лыбится в телефон, потому что он, возможно, уже добрался до точки бесстыдной и бесповоротной влюбленности в Дерека. И если сам Стайлз флиртует каждую вторую смс-ку, для Дерека это редкость.  
  
Они переругиваются все то время, которое нужно Стайлзу, чтобы добраться до Детки, и Лора картинно хлопает ресницами, когда закатывает глаза при виде идиотского выражения у него на лице.  
  
\- Вы оба отвратительны, - сообщает она ему, хотя уже накладывает на тарелку самые шикарные брауни, которые Стайлз когда-либо видел.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - открещивается он, жадно протягивая руки к тарелке. – Просто дай мне проклятые брауни, женщина.  
  
Лаура передает ему тарелку со странным выражением, поглядывая то на него, то на брауни перед ним.  
  
\- Знаешь, а ведь это его извинительные брауни. Он их печет только когда чувствует себя виноватым за что-то.  
  
\- Ага, в последний раз он их делал, когда сказал, что те кожаные леггинсы шалавистые, - бормочет Стайлз, проглатывая кусочек чистого счастья. – И это работает. Я на него даже не сержусь, а все равно прощаю. Что он опять натворил?  
  
-  _Мне_ он ничего не сделал, - выделяет она. Покупательница на кассе, который стоял там еще до появления Стайлза, но стоял на неопределенном расстоянии, сигнализируя неготовность делать заказ, прочищает горло, и Лора поворачивается к ней с фальшивой улыбкой.

_· ты сделал извинительные брауни для парня, который обличил твой сволочизм?  
· это не извинительные брауни.  
· очень даже извинительные. тебе надо производить их в больших количествах – физически невозможно сердиться на кого-нибудь, когда такая шикарная вкуснота перед тобой.  
· они не считаются извинительными, если человек, перед которым извиняешься, не подозревает об их существовании.  
· мимими, так ты ВСЕ-ТАКИ сделал ему извинительные брауни. Так мило. Я тебя прощу за него.  
· не думаю, что это так работает.  
· конечно работает. как индивидуум со схожим мышлением, я принимаю твои извинения и заверяю в его прощении.  
· то есть тебе нравятся брауни?_  
  
Стайлзу нравятся брауни. Он уже заглотил три штуки, и женщина на кассе, похоже, разрывается между тем, чтобы отчитать его и попросить добавить к заказу «То же, что ест тот парень».  
  
 _· они оргазмические. хочется с тобой поругаться, только чтобы ты мне их испек.  
· я же говорил.  
· прости, не слышу тебя за своими порнографическими стонами._  
  
Лора ржет как гиена прямо у него над ухом, и Стайлз взвизгивает и подпрыгивает так высоко, что практически падает со стула.  
  
\- Ты дьяволица, - сообщает он ей, держась за грудь, где под ребрами сердце явственно стучит быстрее, чем положено. – Настоящая дьяволица.  
  
\- Хотела бы я сейчас посмотреть на Дерека, - сквозь слезы – у нее в глазах стоят настоящие слезы – смеется она. – Хотела бы я, чтобы ты посмотрел сейчас на Дерека. Готова поставить все свои деньги, что он краснее светофора и открывает рот, как золотая рыбка.  
  
\- Это мое специальное умение, - гордо отвечает Стайлз. – Смущать Дерека.  
  
\- О, Стайлз, ты даже не представляешь. – Лора смеется, осторожно вытирая уголок глаза. – Даже не представляешь.  
  
Прежде, чем Стайлз успевает спросить ее, что она имеет в виду, Лора убегает на кухню, крича за спину, что ей надо сделать бургер. Хотя Стайлз прекрасно знает, что она больше любит готовить на гриле за стойкой.  
  
 _· к слову о загадочном чувстве, когда все знают что-то, чего ты не знает  
· о боже  
· Лора знает что-то, чего не знаю я, и я немножко боюсь  
· тебе лучше сваливать оттуда побыстрее  
· брауни я тут не оставлю_  
  
И ведь не оставляет.  
  
***  
  
Основная проблема того, что все знают что-то, чего не знаешь ты, заключается в том, что рано или поздно кто-то проговорится. Это может быть маленькая оговорка, что-то настолько крошечное, что не будь у тебя к этому моменту гигантских размеров паранойи, ты бы никогда и не обратил внимания, но вот оно, прямо перед твоим лицом, и ты внезапно  _все понимаешь_.  
  
Происходит это где-то через месяц – и прямо после ужина. Две девчонки решают разогреть пиццу в духовке и  _забывают вынуть ее из пищевой пленки_ , и Стайлз начинает думать, что, может, он живет не в здании, полном людей, объединенных желанием пялиться на Горячего Пожарника как можно чаще – он просто живет в здании, полном дебилов.  
  
Горячий Пожарник на месте, и, как всегда, в бешенстве, но Стайлз показывает чудеса выдержки и практически игнорирует его. Они даже не встречаются взглядами, и его это вполне устраивает, учитывая, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы стыд и праведный гнев остыли до неуклюжего чувства вины, тяжелым комом осевшего внизу живота.  
  
Айзек тоже здесь. Он широко улыбается и машет Стайлзу – они уже собираются отчаливать после достаточно короткой лекции, напутствия держаться подальше от гостиной десятого этажа этой ночью и оставить окна открытыми, чтобы выветрился запах жженого пластика. Стайлз улыбается ему, потому что Айзек как Скотт – ему нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ. В этот раз обмен не проходит незамеченным.  
  
Девушка рядом с Айзеком перенаправляет на Стайлза все свое внимание. Ее светлые кудри перелетают через плечо, когда она одаривает его оценивающим взглядом и острой ухмылкой.  
  
\- Даже и не думай, Эрика, Дерек тебя убьет, - предупреждает Айзек, дергая ее за свисающую с пояса лямку рабочего комбинезона.  
  
 _Эрика_.  
  
Имя застревает у Стайлза в голове – боженька любит троицу, дважды совпадение, а трижды – закономерность. Он уже слышал имя Эрики, дважды. От того же Айзека, но еще и от Дерека. Эрика, которая смеется над Дереком, будто знает что-то, чего не знает он. На следующий день после того как Айзек, узнав наконец имя студента УНЙ, который целый семестр терроризировал пожарный департамент, сказал, что _Эрика просто умрет_  от такой новости.  
  
Ну а дальше все просто. Кусочки просто… складываются в единую картину. Дерек ебанный  _пожарник_ , и нельзя полностью исключить, что Горячий Пожарник и Пожарник Дерек…  
  
Стайлз вытаскивает из глубин кармана телефон.  
  
 _· каковы шансы что то, что знает про тебя Эрика и то, что знает про меня Лора – одно и то же?  
_  
Он смотрит. Смотрит на Горячего Пожарника, который через пару секунд лезет в карман, и с улыбкой читает что-то с телефона. Он спиной прислоняется к открытой двери пожарного грузовика, пока отстукивает на экране ответное сообщение, покачав напоследок головой, прежде чем вернуть телефон в карман.  
  
 _· господи иисусе, это будет конец света.  
· кажется, я знаю, что это._  
  
Стайлз крепко сжимает телефон, смотрит, как Горячий Пожарник захлопывает за собой дверь грузовика. Окно открыто, сирены выключены, и на улице не так шумно, чтобы Стайлза совсем не было слышно.  
  
- _Дерек!_  
  
Горячий Пожарник – Дерек – резко поднимает голову и встречается взглядом со Стайлзом в момент, когда грузовик начинает отъезжать. И времени как раз хватает на то, чтобы сердце у Стайлза провалилось из горла в желудок от узнавания в широко распахнутых глазах Дерека.  
  
Ох, блядь.  
  
***

Стайлз игнорирует стук в дверь целых пять минут. Скотт и Эллисон где-то гуляют, наверняка занимаются чем-то до отвращения милым – чем там занимаются парочки, а остальных он уже попросил не доебываться. Лидия забежала на пять минут, оставив ему полбутылки Капитана Моргана и литр диетической Колы. Денни с Джексоном явились через десять минут после этого, с пакетом еды из Детки. Стайлз был даже готов не есть чисто из вредности, потому что Лора знала, но она все равно не работает по ночам, а есть очень хотелось.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты там, Стайлз. Открой дверь, или я позвоню Эрике и попрошу ее воспользоваться топором. Она пожарник, ей можно, - кричит Лора, со всей дури ударяя кулаком по фанере.  
  
С нее станется. Стайлз выкатывается из кровати, ну выпуская бутылку из руки, и распахивает дверь с максимально обиженным выражением лица.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь так же плохо, как и он, - резко говорит она, пронзая взглядом. – Вы двое просто смешны.  
  
\- Уходи, - рычит Стайлз, потому что он недостаточно глуп, чтобы захлопнуть дверь перед ее лицом.  
  
\- Я тупо не понимаю, в чем проблема, - продолжает Лора, плечом отодвигая его и проходя в комнату. – Ты только что узнал, что горячий пожарник, по которому ты сох, и идиот, в которого влюбился, - один человек. И с какой стороны это плохо?  
  
\- Об этом мы говорить не будем, - упрямо бычится Стайлз. Он делает глоток своего рома, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Лоры, шлепает за ней в комнату и плюхается на пол рядом с кроватью. – Мне срать, останешься ты или нет, но о твоем сраном братце я говорить не буду.  
  
\- Отлично, - Лора закатывает глаза и отнимае у него ром. Она находит пару относительно чистых кружек у Скотта на столе и щедро плещет в обе ромом, доливает колы и дает одну из них Стайлзу. – О чем бы ты тогда хотел поговорить?  
  
\- Ты уже несколько месяцев знаешь, - упрямо говорит Стайлз, потому что, если честно, ни о чем другом он говорить не хочет. –  _Месяцев_ , Лора. Еще до Рождества.  
  
\- Со спаржи, - кивает она.  
  
\- И ты ничего не сказала.  
  
\- Ты очень расстроился, когда он оказался мудаком, - напоминает ему Лора. – Я подумала, что это не лучший момент для знакомства. И потом, ты тогда Дерека даже не знал.  
  
\- Я и сейчас Дерека не знаю, - рявкает Стайлз.  
  
Лора дергается, будто он ее ударил.  
  
\- Это неправда, - страстно говорит она, качая головой. – Неправда. Я никогда не видела, чтобы он так быстро и полно кому-то открывался. Дерек… тихий. Он не знает, как сближаться с людьми, а потом ты…  
  
Она замолкает, не зная, что сказать, делает большой глоток своей ром-колы, словно это даст ей время подумать.  
  
\- Ты так ему подходишь. Я не хотела рисковать, пока ты не узнаешь его поближе.  
  
\- Но я его так и не узнал, - протестует Стайлз. – Очень, блядь, трудно сопоставить смешного, саркастичного парня, который любит печь мне вкусные пироги, и козла, который смотрит на меня так, будто жаждет, чтобы я себя уже поджег и избавил его от геморроя.  
  
\- Хватит преувеличивать, - фыркает Лора.  
  
\- Слушай, - Стайлз тяжко вздыхает, закрывает глаза и трет переносицу. – Я знаю, что это звучит глупо, окей? Но с Дереком… в смысле, я думал, у меня есть какой-то шанс, понимаешь? Он всегда отвечал на мои смс-ки, и давал мне выговориться, и не смеялся надо мной, когда я пытался флиртовать. Всегда была маленькая идиотская надежда, типа, что мы встретимся в один прекрасный день, и, может, нам будет так же весело в реале, и я понимаю, окей, я даже не знаю, нравятся ли ему парни, и я его не видел даже никогда, но это не важно, и… и, вместо этого, он уже знает меня как того самого приставучего малолетнего недоумка, который пытался наебать пожарную сигнализацию весь семестр, а потом наорал на него перед целой кучей народа.  
  
Лора качает головой, будто он первоклассный идиот, а она малейшим усилием воли удерживается от того, чтобы не шлепнуть его по затылку.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что внутри, так? – она показывает на пластиковый контейнер, который она оставила у Скотта на столе пока разливала напитки.  
  
\- Извинительные брауни, - догадывается Стайлз, и его желудок предательски урчит, как будто он не поглотил целый чизбургер всего несколько часов назад.  
  
\- Он вернулся со станции два часа назад с тремя противнями, и медленно, но верно уничтожает несчастные брауни. Он не знает, что я взяла немного, или что я принесла их тебе, - сообщает она ему, поднимаясь на колени и стаскивая контейнер со стола.  
  
\- Извинение не считается, если один человек даже не подозревает, что оно имеет место быть, - бурчит Стайлз, ненавидя себя за то, что даже сейчас он против воли повторяет их с Дереком шутку.  
  
\- Ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что он их делает только когда чувствует себя виноватым, - отмечает Лора. Она снимает крышку, и, черт побери, они прекрасны. Прекрасны. Не хватает только хора ангелов и снопа падающего с небес божественного света. – Кроме того, он их делает для тебя уже в третий раз.  
  
\- Второй, - поправляет Стайлз, потому что теперь понятно, что предыдущая порция, которую он ел в прошлом месяце, та, которую Дерек сделал после того, как кто-то назвал его сволочью, - это было результатом того, что Стайлз его обругал при всем общежитии.  
  
\- Третий, - настаивает Лора. – Он их испек после инцидента со спаржей, но ты уже ушел домой, так что не попробовал. Не волнуйся, я их все съела за тебя.  
  
\- Сучка, - бормочет Стайлз, толкая ее плечом. Но в словах никакой злобы, и она только ласково качает головой.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
Она ждет, пока он не поднимает взгляд от глубин своей чашки и не встречается с ее пронзительными глазами. Он должен был их узнать. Дерек и Лора не сильно друг на друга похожи, разве что в малозначительных деталях: оба высокие, красивые, с темными волосами и выразительными скулами, но разноцветные глаза он должен был узнать.  
  
\- Осенью мой братец встретил одного парнишку, когда их вызвали в общежитие. Тот еще козел, если верить Дереку. Маленькая сволочь, решившая довести его. Он говорил и говорил про этого парня, какой тот невыносимо умный, и хитрый, и каверзный, и раздражающий, и как ночные вызовы сведут его в могилу, потому что у этого парня самым невероятно сексуальным образом взъерошены со сна волосы, а еще у него идиотские хипстерские очки, - боже, Стайлз, это надо было слышать.  
  
\- Ага, пока…  
  
\- Пока, - продолжает Лора, повышая голос, - он не пришел домой в полном шоке. Этот самый бесячий парнишка что-то устроил – что-то настоящее, из-за чего он мог серьезно пострадать, и Дерек… отреагировал неадекватно. Думаю, он тогда понял, что привязался к парню в хорошем и плохом смыслах, и это его испугало.  
  
\- И что? – бурчит Стайлз, и даже ему слышно, что он похож на обиженного ребенка.  
  
\- Ешь свои извинительные брауни, - вздыхает Лора, осушая чашку и роняя ее обратно на пол. – Допивай свой ром, пиши грустные стихи в дневник – что ты там собрался делать. Если ты тут варишься в своей злости на то, что тебе врали, что тебя предали – окей, отлично. Если ты тут сидишь и жалеешь себя, потому что парень, в которого ты практически влюблен, ничего к тебе не чувствует, то ты идиот.  
  
Она уходит до того, как Стайлз соображает, что на это ответить, так что он решает никогда ей не рассказывать, что остаток ночи он яростно пожирает брауни и плачет в бутылку рома.  
  
***  
  
 _· ПДНЙ Отделение #33 Отряд 9  
· я не знаю, зачем ты это мне пишешь, Лора  
· ну… на всякий случай._  
  
***

Ему требуется еще три дня и серьезный разговор с Лидией, чтобы набраться храбрости и вытащить себя из кровати. На выходных Скотт фактически переехал в комнату Эллисон, оставив Стайлза наслаждаться жалостью к себе среди бухла и брауни. Полдня уходит на то, чтобы уговорить себя принять душ и откопать более-менее чистую одежду (и трижды переодеться, прежде чем без рубашки заявиться к Денни и Джексону. Выслушав его нытье, они впихивают его в первоначальный прикид – куртку поверх толстовки и рубашки, надевают на него очки и выталкивают за дверь), так что, когда он добирается до станции, уже темно.  
  
Дверь гаража открыта, что, с одной стороны, решает вопрос попадания внутрь, а с другой не дает ему шанса отговориться, «ой, ну раз внутрь никак, пойду я домой». Ну и естественно, он сразу же натыкается на Айзека, сидящего на бампере одного из грузовиков.  
  
\- Стайлз! – тепло приветствует его Айзек, совсем не удивляясь его появлению. Рядом с ним сидит симпатичная блондинка – наверняка, это и есть Эрика, а из-под соседнего грузовика торчит пара ног.  
  
\- Кажется, вы с Эрикой так и не познакомились, - Айзек кивает на нее, - а это Бойд.  
  
Бойд выкатывается из-под грузовика только на пару секунд, одаряя Стайлза коротким взглядом и снова исчезая с мотком изоляционной ленты. А вот Эрика спрыгивает со своего насеста, подходит к нему, крепко берет за плечи и сухо чмокает его в щеку.  
  
\- Ты здесь, чтобы все исправить, или окончательно испоганить? – спрашивает она, переключаясь с дружелюбия на гарпию со второй космической. Теперь понятно, почему Дерек считает, что они с Лорой вместе просто ад на колесах.  
  
\- Эрика, - вздыхает Айзек, - оставь его в покое.   
  
\- Мы его друзья, и наше богом данное право – запугивать потенциальных бойфрендов. – Машет на него рукой она. Ее пальцы впиваются Стайлзу в плечи, и он думает мельком, что если когда-нибудь Лидия вольется в бригаду ада на колесах, вместе они могут и дыру во вселенной пробить.  
  
\- Разобьешь ему сердце – и я тебя швырну в первый же пожар, - предупреждает Эрика, лицом к лицу со Стайлзом и как-то не похоже, что она преувеличивает. Стайлз не сомневается, что так и будет.  
  
\- Не разобью, - дрожащим голосом обещает он. Даже умного ничего придумать не может, а все, что может, звучит вымученно и неискренне, так что он смотрит Эрике в глаза и повторяет более твердо, - не разобью.  
  
\- Он в кухне. – Решительно кивает она, как будто ничего и не случилось, и, сжав его плечи еще раз напоследок, освобождает дорогу.  
  
\- По лестнице на третий этаж, - подсказывает Айзек, показывая рукой на дверной проем за его спиной, пока Эрика снова садится рядом с ним. – Вторая дверь слева, услышишь до того, как увидишь.  
  
\- Только следуй русалочьей песне разнообразного эмо-говна, - советует Эрика с ядовитой ухмылкой. – За эти выходные мы уже обслушались Brand New, Dashboard, и Death Cab.  
  
\- Brand New прекрасны, как рассвет, - сообщает ей Стайлз, оглядываясь на них пока идет к лестнице. – Возрадуйся слезам.  
  
\- Лора права, вы двое друг друга стоите, - кричит ему вслед Эрика. В голосе у нее смешивается отвращение и удовлетворение, и она так похожа на Лору, что Стайлз может только с усмешкой покачать головой.  
  
Как и обещано, он слышит басы "Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades" уже между вторым и третьим этажами. Дверь кухни – единственная открытая на третьем этаже, и свет, вместе с Brand New, выплескивается в холл. Стайлз замирает в дверях, не решаясь переступить порог.  
  
Дерек стоит возле раковины, спиной к двери, и оставайся у Стайлза в легких воздух, он бы весь вышел. Широкие плечи и узкая талия, задница, в которую Стайлз не отказался бы вонзить зубы, и темные волосы, к которым руки сами тянутся. Он всегда знал, что Горячий Пожарник шикарен, что Дерек, как настоящий Хейл, должен быть хорош, но вместе…  
  
Sic Transit Gloria обрывается на высокой ноте, ну и, в общем, carpe diem, и cur non, и YOLO, и, блядь.  
  
\- Я же говорил, чтобы ты съебалась, Эр…  
  
Дерек замирает, когда видит Стайлза в дверях, и губка выпадает у него из рук, влажно шлепаясь на пол. Он выглядит неприятно удивленным, и Стайлз рефлекторно делает шаг назад.  
  
\- Я… прости, мне не надо было… надо было… мне лучше уйти…

\- Стой.  
  
Голос Дерека останавливает его на месте, и Стайлз – одна рука на косяке, одна нога ступила через порог, - замирает в промежутке инстинкта бей-беги. На заднем плане Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis подходит к припеву, и это определенно не тот саундтрек и не тот подтекст, в котором он сейчас нуждается.  
  
\- Стой, - повторяет Дерек, немножко более твердо. Он наклоняется, чтобы поднять губку с пола, бросает ее в раковину и вырывает iPhone из порта колонок, обрывая Джесси Лейси на полуслове.  
  
Стайлз осторожно входит в комнату, всей кожей ощущая, что он на чужой территории, что хоть Дерек и не велел ему уходить, он его сюда определенно не приглашал. Стайлз останавливается возле массивного стола на полпути между Дереком и дверью, осторожно касаясь потрепанной деревянной столешницы с натянутой миной спокойствия.  
  
\- Прости, - наконец говорит Дерек, избегая смотреть на Стайлза, - я думал, что ты Эрика.  
  
\- Она внизу, изображает сторожевую собаку, - Стайлз кивает на дверь, через которую вошел. – Теперь понимаю, что ты имел в виду, говоря о ней и Лоре вместе.  
  
Уголок рта Дерека дергается, будто он вот-вот готов улыбнуться, и Стайлз вдруг понимает, что никогда не видел его улыбки. А может, никогда и не увидит, в зависимости от того, как все сейчас пройдет, - но вообще не был бы против того, чтобы эта улыбка в будущем предназначалась ему.  
  
\- Надеюсь, она не сказала ничего ужасного?  
  
\- Не-а, - качает головой Стайлз. – Ничего такого, чего бы я не услышал от Лидии или Лоры. Кроме того, - мягко добавляет он, опуская глаза на гладкое дерево под пальцами, - я вроде как заслужил все, что она могла бы мне сказать.  
  
\- Что? Нет. Вовсе нет.  
  
Стайлз поднимает глаза, а Дерек смотрит – по-настоящему смотрит на него, хмурясь так сильно, что у него все лицо сморщено. И это не должно быть и вполовину так мило.  
  
\- Я был козлом, - искренне говорит Дерек. – Ну, вел себя… за гранью добра и зла. Специально к тебе придирался, потому что, получается, не могу себя вести достаточно взросло, чтобы по-другому выражать, что мне кто-то нравится.  
  
-Пфф, - фыркает Стайлз. – По крайней мере, ты не вел себя как настоящий ребенок. Я специально запускал пожарную тревогу, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Почти уверен, что это противозаконно.  
  
\- Справедливости ради, - признает Дерек, и губы у него снова начинают загибаться кверху, - табличная система была изобретательным ходом. И эффективным.  
  
\- Ты знал, что с микроволновками не было ни одного инцидента с тех пор, как все стали ей пользоваться?  
  
Дерек только качает головой, и, хотя он так и не улыбается, уголки его губ кажутся не такими тяжелыми, а плечи – более расслабленными.  
  
\- Я не так все представлял, - тихо признается Стайлз, когда молчание начинает давить. – Первую встречу с тобой, в смысле.  
  
\- Первую встречу? – Дерек снова качает головой. – В нашу первую встречу от тебя несло горелым поп-корном, а выглядел ты будто сунул пальцы в розетку – так у тебя волосы… - он неопределенно шевелит пальцами вокруг головы, будто не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать, как они торчали во все стороны,  _будто Стайлз не спал три дня_. – Ты был маленьким наглым упырем и думал только о предательстве микроволновки. Надо было догадаться, что ты решишь ей отомстить.  
  
\- И отомстил, - хмыкает Стайлз, потому что кроме этого остается только яростно покраснеть и признать, что Дерек помнил его все эти месяцы, а он знает, что ужасно выглядит с красным лицом.  
  
\- Я всегда знал, когда ты сжег что-то в микроволновке, а когда не ты, - смущенно признается Дерек. – Ты всегда выглядел ужасно довольным, будто решил сложную задачу, или бесился, когда кто-то не следовал твоей системе.  
  
\- Но ты все равно все валил на меня.  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами, и не похоже, чтобы ему было хоть капельку стыдно.  
  
\- Праведный гнев тебе идет, - объясняет он, чуточку ухмыляясь. – И ты разговаривал со мной, если приходилось защищаться.  
  
\- Ага, и во что все это вылилось, - напоминает ему Стайлз, хотя никому из них не надо об этом вспоминать. – За что я и извинился, кстати – прости, орать на тебя было ужасно несправедливо.  
  
\- Я был неправ, - протестует Дерек. – Я не такой идиот, я знал, что ты тогда был ни при чем. Я разозлился – скорее на себя даже, и выместил злобу на тебе.   
  
\- Строго говоря, ты извинился, - сообщает Стайлз. – Вот странно, да? Я съел твои извинительные брауни, и никто из нас даже не подозревал, что они дошли до адресата.  
  
\- Это были не извинительные брауни, - с тяжким вздохом говорит Дерек. Даже странно, как совсем не странно, что он вздыхает, будто они уже дюжину раз спорили на эту тему. Кстати, спорили, только не вживую.  
  
\- Очень даже извинительные, - настаивает Стайлз с широкой улыбкой. – У них извинительный вкус. Я-то знаю, я их все выходные ел.  
  
Дерек наклоняет голову к плечу, а затем картинно закатывает глаза и еще раз тяжко вздыхает.  
  
\- Я так и знал, что Лора не могла их так быстро съесть, - говорит он. – Грязная лгунья.  
  
\- Только ей не говори, что я их ел, - просит Стайлз, умоляюще смотря на Дерека. – Она мне будет неделями припоминать.  
  
\- Она так или иначе будет это вспоминать неделями, - отмечает Дерек. Стайлз давится смешком, потому что, естественно, так и будет.  
  
Стайлз снова замолкает, слишком надолго, но на этот раз тишина не давит. Они смотрят друг на друга, совершенно бесстыдно, и Стайлзу кажется, что самое трудное позади, будто остается только дать всему идти своим чередом.  
  
\- И как ты все представлял?  
  
Стайлз растягивает губы, потому что это, как раз, простой вопрос.  
  
\- В моих мечтах был пирог, - задумчиво говорит он. – И поцелуи. И пирог.  
  
И Дерек, черт, Дерек улыбается ему в ответ, и это  _прекрасно_. Стайлз мог бы к этому привыкнуть, к дразнящим тычкам, к дурацким шуткам и ярким улыбкам с ямочкой на одной щеке и белыми зубами и морщинками вокруг блестящих глаз. Он мог бы к этому запросто привыкнуть.  
  
\- Дай мне пару часов, и я сделаю пирог, - предлагает Дерек.  
  
Он рядом, внезапно осознает Стайлз. Пока Стайлз мысленно возносил хвалу его улыбке, Дерек незаметно приблизился, и между ними уже не полкухни, а всего пара футов. Он на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Стайлза будто ударяет желанием, необходимостью сократить это расстояние.  
  
\- А что насчет поцелуев? – хитро спрашивает Стайлз, делая шаг вперед. Дерек протягивает руку, двумя пальцами зацепляет шлевку на джинсах Стайлза и притягивает его к себе.  
  
\- Зависит от того, - будто глаза Дерека не замерли на губах Стайлза, - простишь ли ты меня за сволочизм?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, рукой зацепляя шею Дерека, подтягивая его к себе.  
  
\- А ты меня простишь за ребячество?  
  
Он чувствует призрачное «да» у своих губ, но звук проглочен еще до того, как прозвучал, потерянный в касании губ Дерека и Стайлза. Поцелуй простой, мягкий; губы и немного языка, жар ладони Дерека у Стайлза на бедре, большой палец Стайлза на скуле Дерека. Спокойно и легко, и Стайлз чувствует, как мурашки пробегают по позвоночнику прямо к пальцам ног.  
  
-Уже лучше, - задыхаясь, говорит он.  
  
Дерек тихо смеется, и они все еще стоят так близко, что Стайлз чувствует тепло его дыхания.  
  
\- Пирога все еще нет, - напоминает ему Дерек. – Думаешь, сможешь испечь пирог и не поджечь кухню?  
  
Стайлзу требуется на раздумья целая минута – в основном потому, что большой палец Дерека преодолел преграду многочисленных слоев одежды и легонько поглаживает голую кожу на бедренной косточке, а это настолько отвлекает, что Стайлз сомневается, сможет ли он сейчас воду вскипятить.  
  
\- Может, сделаем смерть от шоколада? – вместо этого спрашивает он. Если не сейчас, то когда же?  
  
\- Только если ты перестанешь называть его смертью от шоколада, - рычит Дерек, и это так игриво и легко, до смешного легко, даже если рычание вызывает в Стайлзе желание впиться в его рот поцелуем.  
  
\- Никогда. – Стайлз ухмыляется, снова притягивая Дерека к себе.  
  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, знаешь это?  
  
Стайлз целует его, потому что это сделать проще, чем честно ответить, что естественно, он ведь работал над этим умением месяцами. Но вообще-то, Стайлз может свести Дерека с ума и без слов.  
  
И не похоже, чтобы у Дерека были возражения.  
  
***

Эпилог

  
***  
  
Сумасшедший Пирог Пожарника Дерека быстро становится самым популярным не-бургер блюдом в меню Детки. Заканчивается тем, что Лора даже выклянчивает у Стайлза обещание приходить и готовить его пару раз в неделю (Дерек, святая простота, отказывается делиться рецептом с кем-либо кроме Стайлза, а он даже не пытается притворяться, что его такой романтизм не умиляет).  
  
Теоретически, Стайлз получает неограниченное количество кусков пирога и одно бургер-фри комбо за каждый день работы. Но Лора заставляет его опускать по доллару в банку для чаевых каждый раз, когда она застает их целующимися в маленькой кухне позади ресторана, и, ну, Дерек перестал, как раньше, брать дополнительные смены чтобы не пропускать тревог в общежитии Университета, так что свободного времени, чтобы тусоваться у сестры у него навалом…  
  
В общем, неважно. Стайлз получает бургеры, Стайлз получает картошку, Стайлз получает горячего пожарника, и саркастичного повара, и секс, и пироги, и не-всегда-только-извинительные брауни, и поцелуи, и Стайлз получает Дерека.  
  
Стоит того, чтобы раскошелиться на пару долларов раз в несколько дней.   
  
***   
  
(Окей, ладно, каждые несколько часов. Каждый час. Пару раз в час. Не важно.)


End file.
